Eclipse of the Heart
by funnygirl00
Summary: When he first saw her, she was chained up like a slave, but unlike slaves, she refused to let herself be broken in. On a whim, Guy of Gisbourne buys Megan Bennett, for his personal amusement. Meg, refuses to acknowledge Guy's ownership over her. They both have a darkness in their hearts. Can they find their way out of the dark together to realize how much they need each other?
1. 1: Sold!

**Hello everybody! I'm back with my 3rd Guy and Meg fic. Please, expect the chapters to be posted slowly at first. I'm trying to finish a few other stories, but I've got this idea rolling around in my head and it NEEDS to get out! This takes place before the first season.** **I own nothing. And if I did, Guy would be married to Meg!**

* * *

 **It's a Guy/Meg story and Robin won't really be in here much. Now, I'd also like to say if you're one of those people who can't stand that people prefer Guy over Robin, please, find another story. I'm only saying this because I've had quite a few people tell me in PM's that this is Robin Hood's fandom, not Guy's, therefore, my stories have no place here. I've also noted a few other Guy shippers receive this kind of information. However, I think that as this fandom is BBC's Robin Hood, that it is as much Guy's fandom as it is Robin's. Robin Hood's fandom, clearly belongs in the book section.**

* * *

 **We also have a new spammer '** **AmarantheAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **' who's harassing Amaranthe Athenais. Please, either report them or block them. The Tudor fandom is also under attack as well. Now, if you visit** **Amaranthe Athenais's page, there's a plausible theory that those who got spammed, could have been hit by a group of people that are targeting her. But I blame FanFiction for this whole thing. We've been attacked, while they sit back on their behinds and do nothing!** **Those wondering about what happened with my petition, I got over 100 names, but FanFiction refused to respond to both my complaints. The first in May and the second in April. We need to somehow come up with another way to get their attention.**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to Amaranthe Athenais, the only writer on this whole fandom who can really make me root for Robin Hood. And at times, she can even make me feel torn between Robin and Guy, which is really hard to do, therefore, her talent as a writer speaks for itself.**

* * *

Chapter one: Sold!

* * *

"I said," Megan Bennett, shouted as she tried to pull free from the chains that her father had placed around her wrist. Oh, he was good and drunk this time! Heaven help him once he sobered up! "let me go this instance!"

Her father ignored her as he dragged her up onto the auction block. This would be another black day in Meg's life, but she was used to them by now. Last month, Chris Parker had physically assaulted her. Then today, he had the audacity to ask for her hand in marriage! Her father had accepted and she'd steadfastly refused to marry Chris. Her father had already been drinking and during the argument, he'd drunk more and more. By now, the fury and drink had definitely taken its toll on his warped mind. He'd dragged her all the way to the market with her screeching the entire way there.

"You'll pay for this!" She shouted as she was dragged up on the auction block. They'd drawn a lot of attention to themselves and had attracted a large crowd. "You drunken fool!"

"Quiet wench!" her father shouted as he slapped her face. "I've had enough of your temper and disrespect! You're just like your mother!"

"Who you drove to the grave with your needs and cruelty!" she spat. "I buried her myself because you were out celebrating her death in the tavern!"

"Shut up!" He roared. "Else I'll sell you to Guy of Gisbourne!"

Meg drew back and spat in her father's eyes. Cries of delight filled the marketplace until one word was spoken darkly. "Sold."

All eyes turned towards the voice and she saw Guy of Gisbourne standing there, appraising her. He stepped towards her slowly, moving through the parting crowd, not breaking eye contact. He was just as people had said he was. Tall, dark, devilishly handsome and a sinister air in his walk. The smirk on his face and the dark spark in his eyes caused her to tremble as he approached her, mentally stripping her in his mind. She jerked her head up, acting as if she were above him as she looked down at him. His brow arched, possibly in admiration that she didn't shirk from his gaze.

"Milord," her father said as he swayed rather drunkenly. "I beg your pardon."

"I'll take her." Guy said darkly.

She straightened up as much as she could and spat at him. "I don't care what the circumstances are, I am not for sale! My father is drunk, clearly not in his right mind. I'm also going to point out that he does not have right to barter me as a piece of livestock for he doesn't own me."

Guy's brows rose. "You haven't learned your place as a woman should. You are obviously not a man, so until you act like a woman should…be expected to be ranked amongst the livestock."

Meg glowered darkly at him before shouting. "I will not come under your authority! Nor any other man's!"

Sir Guy ignored her and stepped towards her. She held his gaze, even though violent tremors wracked her body. "I…am not like other men." His eyes peered deeper into hers as she held his gaze. All eyes were on them as he walked around behind her, studying her. His presence was intimidating, but she was determined not to show it. He turned to her father and asked. "How much for her?"

"For you? Nothing!" her father cackled. "I'll let you have her for nothing if you break her in good and hard. That girl…needs discipline…treat her hard."

Guy shook hands with the father. "Sold." Her mouth fell open as her father handed Guy the key and Guy pressed a few coins into her father's hand. "And this, for your pains. I never take anything for free."

"You're both animals!" She spat as Guy took a hold of her bonds. "Get your hands off me!" she wrenched free and swung her hands at him, catching him upside his head! She let out a shout as she heard her wrist crack! "Ow!"

Guy drew his hand back and slapped her cheek! Meg screamed as she hit the ground, but she was furious enough to kick Guy's feet out from under him! The crowd let out a gasp as Guy fell on top of Meg, causing her to scream and grab a hold of Guy's dark hair! Guy let out a howl as she pulled on his hair. He then grabbed a hold of her waist and rolled her off the auction block! Meg let out a shriek as she landed face downward with Guy on top of her, all of his weigh crushed her and panic filled her as she spat out a mouthful of dust.

"Get off me!"

Guy exhaled and pulled her up from the ground, keeping her back against his chest. Meg shrieked and tried to pull free from him, but he was too strong for her. But she wasn't going to stop fighting him! He grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and turned towards her father.

"She'll be broken in alright." Guy spat as he tightened his grip around her flailing legs. "This, I promise you!"

"Put me down!" She screamed. "I'm not an animal!" But Sir Guy would not be coerced. He walked calmly towards the castle, enduring every blow from her. He then reached behind him and grabbed ahold of her chain, forcing her to remain still due to the pain in her shoulders. She exhaled. "Sir, put me down now." No response. "Please?" her voice still came out as a growl. Again, no response and she spoke in frustration. "I do not understand the purpose of this!"

"What I chose to do with you is none of your concern." He stated as he walked over to his horse and threw her over the saddle. She let out a grunt as the horn dug into her ribs. Fortunately, once he'd mounted his horse, he had the sense to at least to shift her somewhat into his lap. "Your life…is no longer yours to live."

Meg opened her mouth to object, but she chose to shut it once he kicked his horse and took off in a canter towards the castle. She made a point of coughing the entire ride there just to irritate him. She was glad when they reached the cobblestone courtyard of the castle and he stopped his horse, at that point, she promptly fell off the horse onto her back. She clutched at her chest as she let out a gasp as she looked up at the sky. Panic briefly welled up in her as Guy stood over her, looking down at her. She scrambled away as he leaned over her, grabbed a hold of the chains and pulled her to her feet.

She held his gaze as he studied her for a moment before saying. "You need a bath and fresh clothes. Come." She dug her heels in the ground and refused to go with him. With one swift yank, Guy lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. She began to struggle and Guy dealt her a stinging blow on her behind that caused her to freeze. "I'm warning you once, fight me…and you will regret it."

"You've no cause to beat me like that."

"No doubt if your father had dared to raise a hand to you when you were younger," Guy said as he turned and walked up the castle stairs. "I dare say you wouldn't be in this position now."

Meg snorted. "If my father had a brain in his head and could find the bottom of the bottle, _I certainly_ wouldn't be in this position now."

Guy chuckled, a deep chuckle that tempted her to try to get a look at his face, but she wasn't going to. "Indeed."

"Sir Guy?" Guy stopped so suddenly at the sound of a feminine voice, that Meg almost kissed his back. She exhaled and placed her hand on his lower back so she could look up somewhat. Unable to see, she peered around his shoulder and to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair in a tan and peach dress approaching them. The woman shifted the basket to her other arm and asked. "What's going on here?"

"Marian," Guy's tone changed, it became softer, almost making her question if she was on the same man's shoulder. However, the black leather sticking to her hands informed her that she was. "what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my father." Marian cleared her throat before asking. "Might I ask what this is about?"

"My drunken father sold me," Meg grunted as she struggled not to sound like she was going to be sick. "and _he_ bought me."

Marian's eyes widened. "You bought her?"

"Marian," Guy said in a light, dismissive tone of voice. "do not worry about it."

"What do you intend to do with her," Marian questioned. "Sir Guy?"

"I haven't decided yet." He said a warm and cordial tone. "I might have her help Thornton, but, she is a willful girl, who needs to learn her place."

"If you don't mind," Meg questioned. "Marian, can you at least attempt to persuade him to put me on my feet!"

Guy exhaled. "Ignore her Marian. I fully intend to set her down, once I've settled her in my chambers." His words made Meg's blood run cold and caused Marian to blink. "She needs food and a proper bath before we discuss her future. I trust…that I shall see you later on this evening?"

Marian nodded with a tight smile. "Of course, Sir Guy. And Meg," Marian said kindly, with an interesting note behind her voice. 'I shall find you something suitable to wear."

"Trust me," Guy said as he shifted Meg on his shoulder. "I shall have that all taken care of. Good evening."

"Don't know what's good about it." Meg huffed as Guy walked away from Marian and up some stairs. Meg groaned as her head slumped downwards. "Will you be putting me down anytime soon?" she questioned. "Your backside is not the most appealing thing to be staring at for five minutes!"

That coaxed another chuckle out of him. "Trust me; there are far more unattractive things to be looking at."

Meg offered no comment, for her poor scrambled brain could think of no retort quick enough to his innuendo. After a few moments, she heard a door open and she looked as Guy entered a dark room, she glanced around, but wound up having to brace herself as Guy set her on the bed. The moment she left his arms, she bolted for the door. Guy was beside her in a flash; he slammed the door shut with a smirk and locked it, pocketing the key. Her heart pounded in her throat as Guy began to pull off his gloves slowly.

"And now," he said as he stepped towards her as she backed away from him. "you and I….have some business to tend to. And," Meg backed up until she tripped over the trunk at the foot of the bed and fell onto the mattress. The look in Guy's face caused her to feel sick. "you really want to be sitting down for this."


	2. 2: Sir Guy's property

Chapter two: Sir Guy's property

* * *

The moment those words left his mouth, Guy knew he'd made an error in phrasing them. The girl's face went an even sicker shade of white, and then she lunged at him with a scream, the chains flying at his head. Guy ducked to avoid being hit, and then he shot up and grasped a hold of her wrists tightly before pushing her on to the bed. "Take it easy!" He ordered while she began screaming frantically in a terror that made absolutely no sense. "Stop it!"

When she didn't stop, Guy had no choice but to force her onto her back while she screamed like a banshee. As he pinned her down, she began crying. "No! Don't! Please!" She begged him hysterically. "Stop it!"

Guy frowned at her as he shouted. "I'm not going to do anything to you! Stop your crying now!"

The girl opened her eyes, deep brown eyes, which held terror in them. Her sobs became nervous gulps as the tears subsided as she realized that he meant her no harm. She sniffled and covered her mouth with a shaking hand. She looked up at him and whispered. "Aren't you…

He shook his head. "No, I wasn't. Sorry if that's what it came out sounding like." And for the first time, in a long time, Guy actually was sorry. He rolled off her and reached into his back pocket for the key to chains. The moment her hands were free, she immediately began to rub her wrists. She looked embarrassed and frightened at the same time. "What happened to you?" He questioned. "Why'd your father sell you off like that?"

She shrugged, as if it didn't really matter to her, but her eyes told him a completely different story. "I refused to marry the man who raped me." Her voice was much more stable now. "Therefore, I was an unworthy child in need of punishment." She inhaled raggedly before adding. "And he figured, you were the perfect man for the job."

Guy chuckled darkly. "Well, his scheme backfired. I've need of someone like you." At her dubious look, he added. "Not in bed, rest assured," he eyed her critically. "you're not feminine enough for my taste. Too robust and you've the mouth of a drunkard."

"Then what did you buy me for," she snapped in irritation. "if not to have me warm your bed?" Truth to be told, he really didn't know. It was a strange impulse. He wasn't an impulsive man and he was still rather surprised by his actions, but there was just something about this girl. "Or don't you know?"

He frowned at her. "I said, I needed someone to help out with my estates and to be my extra eyes and ears."

She glowered at him. "And what makes you think I'll spy for you?"

"Because," he sneered down at her. "unless you want to find yourself married to your rapist, you will do as I say."

She was silent for a long moment before stating. "You win." Guy nodded and moved towards the door. "You don't fight fair, but you win."

He chuckled as he pocketed the key. "I work for the sheriff to sort out trouble, there is no time to play fair."

"And by sorting out trouble," she spat out. "you mean starving people and then punishing them when they do what they need to survive. Seems to me, you should be investigating the sheriff."

Guy spun around and looked down at her as the blood drained out of her face. She had a quick tongue, so quick, that her brain failed to catch up with her. She gripped her hands tightly, her body shaking slightly in fear and yet anger . He should have hit her, but for some reason, her stupidity amused him. "You're quite a wildcat." He chuckled darkly. "Love those."

She stood up. "I'm not like those other women!"

"You're a women and your sex, they're all the same." She let out a squawk of indignation. "You all put up such a good fight in the beginning, but in the end they, they're the first to throw themselves at me, begging for me to take them-

"Enough!" she ordered. "You've no right to speak of such things!"

However, he wasn't finished, her angry embarrassment was very amusing. "Begging me to take them violently until they fear their bodies break with pleasure." He reached out, gripped her chin in his hand, and forced her to look up at him. "You…are no different than any other whore I've met."

"Go rot in hell, you animal." She jerked her head away from him in disgust. "I'm no whore."

"You," He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "will be no different than the other women I've met. Sooner or later…they all do my bidding.

She jerked her chin away from his grasp and hissed at him anger, even though the blood in her body trembled at those words. "Then you've met your match Gisbourne, for I will never do your bidding!"

He chuckled at her. "We shall see. You mark my words…wench."

"Meg is my name!" She spat. "I'm not an animal."

"As I'm your lord and master, how I choose to address you…is of my concern." Guy pulled his gloves back on. "Treat me good and you shall be treated well." He added for good measure. "And you shall do, whatever it is I bid and you _will_ love it."

That said, he closed the door on her, pleased to have the last word.

* * *

"That's what you think." Meg muttered as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Like I'll love it. I hate arrogant men, they should be wiped off the face of the earth. Why am I talking to myself!?"

Meg gazed around the room and walked over to the mirror to gaze at her reflection. She looked dirty and tired. She pulled the scarf that was tightly bound around her hair, allowing her braid to fall down her back. She studied herself. She hadn't thought herself a pretty girl at all, not attractive at all. However, she liked the shape of her mouth and her eyes. Her figure, in spite of what Guy said, to her, it was perfect. True, she wasn't as curvy as other women, but she was a woman.

She ran her hands down her hips before a prick of sadness filled her. She'd been told by Chris that she'd been asking for his attention. But she knew better, Chris was a disgusting animal who couldn't control his carnal nature. The only person who knew, was Alice, her dearest friend since her mother's passing and she'd been a great comfort to Meg.

The door opened and Meg whirled around as Guy entered in with a group of servants that were carrying in a tub. Lady Marian was also there, her arms laden with colorful clothes. Guy cleared his throat as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Lady Marian has been generous in supplying you with a few articles of her clothing. I've arranged for food to be brought to you as soon as you've bathed completely." The man didn't even have the decency to blush as he mentioned that. Even Lady Marian looked startled at his flippant wording. "And don't forget to fully submerge."

Meg's eyes widened. "It's not healthy to-

Guy held up his hand to silence her. "I don't want to hear it. You will scrub every inch of you to rid yourself of the filth that stains you. Are we clear?"

Meg bit her lip and sighed. "Yes, Sir." And with that, he left the room. Meg glanced towards Marian, eyeing her somewhat warily before asking. "What are you doing here?"

Marian didn't look intimidated at all by Meg's attitude. "To help," she stated cordially. "Sir Guy has no idea how to handle such delicate matters."

Meg snorted as the servants left to go fetch water for her bath. "Delicate and Sir Guy do not belong in the same sentence."

Marian chuckled as she set down the dresses. "indeed." The moment the door closed, she became serious. "I can help you get out of here. Get you to some family that you have nearby."

Meg shook her head. "I have nobody."

Marian frowned. "None?"

"None. Sir Guy, appears to be my best option."

Marian's eyes narrowed. "Surely, you do not want to be…his concubine."

Meg frowned. "If by concubine, you mean whore," Marian shifted uncomfortably. "No, I don't intend to be. He says I'm to help work. I think…I should see what the work entails first. After all, he cannot be worse than my father."

Marian exhaled. "Are you certain about this?"

"What else can I do?" Meg asked. "I've nowhere to go and I've no money. At the moment, this seems the best option before running away. He hasn't even hit me yet, though I proved him often enough, I'm sure. So, I shall see before coming to you again."

Marian smiled and nodded. "As you wish, but I must warn you, Sir Guy is not a good man."

"I'm aware," Meg said as she reached behind her to wrestle with her ties. "but, I'm not a good woman."

Marian stepped behind her. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you." Meg said as she pulled her braid out of the way. "I need all the help I can get!"

"Perhaps," Marian murmured. "you might just be what Guy needs. Getting him to see it, is another."

"I want nothing to do with Guy of Gisbourne and that, milady, I can swear on that! As far as he cares, I am his property and that is all I wish to be. For one doesn't treat ones property badly, else they'll make no profit."

* * *

 _Later that evening,_

* * *

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff shouted as Guy entered the banquet hall. "Where have you been? Where's my money?"

Guy smirked and held up the bag containing the tax collection for the nearby villages. "Here you go Sir, 100 pounds. I collect from Huntington tomorrow."

"Good." the sheriff smirked as he pocketed the money. "Very good Gisbourne." His eyes then narrowed. "But you're more than an hour late. What were you doing?"

Guy exhaled. "I was at the market, purchasing a servant."

The sheriff's brow arched. "A servant? What do you need a servant for?"

Guy smirked. "Well, as you know, a servant is good for many things other than work."

The sheriff chuckled somewhat darkly. "Indeed Gisbourne, indeed. But, I'll remind you again, women are lepers." The sound of footsteps caused them to look behind him to see Marian enter the hall. She was beautiful woman. However, from the flash in her eyes, Guy could tell that she'd heard the sheriff's words. "I beg your pardon lady Marian." The sheriff drawled. "I meant no offense."

Marian sniffed before replying with artificial sweetness. "None taken milord sheriff." She turned and beckoned to a woman who was looking at a wall, examining it carefully. "Come on, we'll be late."

The woman turned and pushed back a strand of light brown, curly hair that hung loosely down her back. She straightened her shoulders and walked towards them, her gait was determined. She approached them, her deep brown eyes looked very familiar to him as she curtsied deeply, wobbling just a bit.

"Sir Guy." That's when he recognized her.

It was Meg.

But how could it have been Meg? The girl he'd bought today was ugly, loud and dirty. This woman, dressed in a purple dress had striking features. Heaven help him, he might change his reasons for purchasing her. He bet many a man had been driven out of their senses by her. The scent of roses filled his nostrils as she rose, rubbing her hands nervously together. However, by the tilt of her chin, she was determined to act the part of a lady at least.

She turned and looked up him, those dark eyes of hers flashing at him, as if daring him to do his worst. Whether or not that's what she intended, that's what her look meant to him. She was a fascinating woman, unlike any he'd ever seen. It was amazing what water and a beautiful dress could do to a woman. Guy's attraction to her was so strong that he was determined to have her in his bed within the month, regardless of how hard she fought him.


	3. 3: Powder keg sparks

Chapter three: Powder keg sparks

* * *

Meg did not like Sir Guy of Gisbourne, now she liked him even less! Why did he insist on her remaining with Squire Thornton in Locksley? Her father and Chris lived there, providing ample opportunity for them to get to her! Granted, they might be less bold as she was Sir Guy's property. Still, they rode by daily on their horses, watching her, as if searching for the opportunity to get her alone, without getting caught hopefully. After all, it was a very stupid man who'd steal something that belonged to Sir Guy and frankly, her father and Chris were two very stupid men.

"Meg?" her head jerked up at the sound of Thornton's voice. She exhaled and looked towards him to see him studying her curiously. "Are you alright?"

She exhaled and brushed back a strand of hair. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Sir Thornton chuckled. "I noticed. You young ladies and your problems."

Meg sighed. "Yes, I'm trying to figure out how to solve my problem. Being sold to Sir Guy of Gisbourne was not in my list of accomplishments." Thornton sat down beside her as she stopped chopping the carrots before asking. "Don't you miss working for Robin of Locksley?"

Thornton paused for a moment before studying her. "At times, yes, I do. Why?"

"Because I do not see how you can be content working for a man like Gisbourne?"

"He is a fair master," Thornton said. "not like Robin was, of course, but then, they are two different men. I can remember back to when they were children. Oh, they hated each other so deeply. I always felt somewhat sorry for him."

"Why?" Meg questioned.

"It really isn't my place to answer that." Thornton replied before standing up. "if you wish to know, I suggest you ask him."

Meg made a face. "Why me?"

"Well, it is his past you've questions about."

"Yes, I do, but I do not wish to converse with that man if I can help it."

"Then I suggest," Guy's droll voice caused her stomach to jump as he came through the doorway. "if you've no wish to know, that you keep that voice of yours down."

Meg glowered. "You've no right to listen in on other people's conversation."

"Well," he said with a smirk. "are you saying I can't listen in when people are conversing about me? That's a first."

She made a face. "Knock it off with that smirk, it's irritating."

Guy threw back his head and laughed at her. "Another first." His laugh died as quick as it came, replaced with a scowl. "You do know as your master I've the right to punish you the way I deem fit?"

Meg nodded. "Yes, so tell me, what happened in your childhood to cause you to hate Robin of Locksley?"

Guy was stunned at her question. "What?"

"You heard me. I inquired why you hated Sir Robin of Locksley and Thornton suggested I ask you, or, judging by the ever darkening scowl on your brow, that you'd prefer him to relate the information to me?"

"My life," he bit out as he leaned forward, his voice menacing. "is none of your concern."

She should shut up now, but she couldn't. Something about this man just made her want to push him to his limits. "Really? Why isn't it?"

Guy's hand shot out and he grabbed her by the throat. She forced herself to remain calm as his fingers circled her throat. She tilted her head up and held his gaze.

* * *

This girl was insufferable!

She was nosy and couldn't mind her own business! Why did she care about his past? She was a slave, his life was none of her business. Guy looked down at her as his fingers tightened around her throat. The girl, didn't even squirm. She held his gaze, a deep gaze that slowly caused him to loosen his grip. She didn't even have the sense to be frightened! She was different. A strong woman with darkness similar to his, but he saw courage in those eyes of hers. And a courage such as hers, deserved to live on and not be smothered out.

His hand fell away from her throat and she brought up one hand to massage her sore throat. She was lucky to be alone. No one, could speak to him like that and let him live! So, why had he let her live? His actions disturbed him, he'd barely shown mercy for a moment. He pulled away and walked towards the door, so he wouldn't hurt her when she was finally able to find the words to speak.

"I bet your mother," she said hoarsely as she rubbed her throat. "would be so proud of you right now, strangling a woman."

"Don't you speak of her!" He shouted as he spun around, finger pointed in her direction. "Do not, mention my mother!"

Something in his gaze confirmed what she'd suspected long ago. "She's dead…isn't she?" Guy inhaled, prepared to shout at her again, but she softened her tone. "So is mine." Guy paused, looking at her curiously. "My mother, when she died, my father…laughed and went down and bought drinks while praising the death of 'his burden,' as he often called her. I had to dig her grave, when I was thirteen and buried her alone."

"What are you trying to say wench?" he snapped, though she noted it was softer, the room still vibrated.

"I too, have known grief!" She snapped back at him, her voice rising with emotion. "I felt the sting of my father's hand multiple times for various things that didn't warrant such treatment! I was assaulted and my virtue taken by a man I loathe and despise!" Her words, against Guy's will his anger calmed and he cursed himself as he felt sympathy for this woman. She had suffered, he'd have to be blind to miss the pain in her deep brown eyes. "Then, I'm sold to you because I refused to wed my rapist! And you, though you say you mean me no harm, I saw how you changed towards the moment Marian trussed me up like her favorite doll! And in spite of all this, I can still exhibit kindness towards others and not fly off the handle when asked a simple question!"

Guy was silent for a long moment as he mulled over her words in his mind for a moment. What bewitchment had come over him in this moment? This woman, was different from _any_ woman he'd met. She made him think and the thoughts were dangerous.

He cleared his throat before speaking honestly. "I am sorry." Her head shot up, one of her curls falling across her heart shaped face. "I've no right to treat you in this manner." Her mouth fell open partly in amazement at his words. He shouldn't speak to her, a slave, in such a manner, but she somehow knew what to say to get him to speak. "You've been through a hard, traumatic time and…I should give you your freedom, but I am not that kind of man."

"I wouldn't expect you to free me." She replied softly.

He held her gaze as he stepped towards her. "And as, for how things changed between us," a blush, an innocent blush filled her cheek and she glanced downwards. "I give you my word…that I'll not lay a hand on you without your consent."

Meg bit her lip before saying. "And I…shall try to control my temper, as I should do so, in your presence."

Guy chuckled darkly. "I daresay you'll try, but accomplishing such a feat is another one." He held her gaze. "We are both…dark people, with fiery, violate tempers, ready to dare others to defy us."

"It's like living in a powder keg."

"We both give off our fair share of sparks," he stated as he stepped away from her and reached for his gloves. "but I daresay, we can try to keep from falling apart. Send for a physician and have him see to your throat."

And with that, he walked out of the room and headed back upstairs to take his intended bath. For once, the stupid girl didn't have any words to shoot back at him. She'd simply said 'yes' and then hurried off to accomplish the task he'd given her. Guy smiled to himself as her face came to mind again. Things had again, changed for them. How could one person keep causing so many new and different emotions to course through his body and mind in just four short days?


	4. 4: Cry

Chapter four: Cry

* * *

"You mangy mongrel!" Meg shrieked as she chased the scrawny, muddy dog from Guy's house, her skirts high above her ankles. She'd taken no more than ten steps before stepping on a sharp stone. She let out a howl and paused to grab onto her heel. She lost her balance and fell on her behind onto the grass.

The sound of deep, rich laughter caused her to look up. It wasn't a surprise to her to find Sir Guy approaching on his big black horse. He was an intimidating man. He was over 6ft. she was certain of that. His dark clothes and smoldering looks made him appear more intimidating. She didn't trust him. True, he'd promised not to touch her and so far, he'd held to that promise. Still, it was that look in his eyes that unnerved her most and his actions.

He was actually being nice to her and that put her on edge. Chris had been nice to her, before taking her virtue and satisfying his lust on her body. Sir Guy was different. He was stronger and more menacing than Chris was. He could have hurt her or even killed her a few days ago in his rage, but something stopped him from doing that. Did he plan to catch her off guard before surrendering to his obviously, so base, needs?

Guy hopped off his horse and looked down her. Her stomach fluttered and she demanded. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I've no idea why."

"It's rather early for you to be getting put up with your lord and master." He reminded her, causing her to stiffen. "What have you been doing?"

"I'd just finished scrubbing the floors and someone left the back door open and we had an unwanted visitor. What are you doing here Sir?" she questioned. "The sun has not yet set."

"I'm aware." He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a bundle. "I promised the lady Marian I'd deliver this to you."

Meg bobbed her head as she took the soft package, another dress presumably. "How very generous of her. But honestly, her dresses are much too fancy for scrubbing floors in."

Guy nodded as he adjusted his horse's reins in his hands before remounting. Then, he held his hand down her. "Climb up." she shifted away from him and looked up at him. He exhaled. "I won't hurt you, come on."

She didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. She hesitantly placed her hand in his before admitting. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"Then it's a good thing all you need to do is hold on." that said, he carefully pulled her up in front of him. She smoothed her skirts down around her legs as Guy tucked her package back into his saddlebag. "Now," he explained. "I'm going to place e hand on your waist, so you won't fall off." She nodded as he did as he said. She still jumped at his touch. "We won't be gone long."

"Where," she rasped out. "Are we going?"

"Not far." He clicked his horse into a trot and she grabbed a hold of the saddle firmly as the horse trotted. With each step, the horse's gait caused his body to jostle against hers. The sensation was unnerving and caused her stomach to tightly knot with each touch. The ride to her seemed to take forever and she couldn't wait to be off his horse. However, when Guy left the path and entered the woods, she grew nervous, because now they were going to be out alone in the middle of nowhere. "Stop thinking that way."

Meg tensed. "Like what?"

"I can sense those thoughts running through those crazy locks of yours." She spun around and glowered at him, he seemed slightly amused. "I told you, nothing will happen without your permission."

"Why is my hair crazy?" she demanded, causing him to laugh. "I fail to see what's so funny!"

"I just told you, that you were safe and you heard was crazy hair. That is so typical. And yes, your hair is crazy." She let out an indignant sound. "I've yet to see it tamed into anything passable to show you're a lady."

"Well, your horse is partially to blame for it being a mess."

"And the dog you were chasing down the street." Guy said with a chuckle as he pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted. He placed his hands on her waist, causing her to jump slightly as he carefully pulled her down. Once her feet touched the ground, she backed away from him a few steps. Guy shook his head as he reached for his horse's reins and began walking alongside the stream. "Come on then."

Meg paused for a moment but decided to do as he asked. After walking for a few minutes in silence, Meg couldn't stand it anymore. "What are we doing here?"

"We're walking." He stated as if it was no big deal.

"I can see that. Why are we?"

"Can you give me a reason why we shouldn't?" he shot back at her without even looking back at her.

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Well, I'm your slave and you're my master."

"Considering that I allow you to get away with so many liberties," he said dryly. "it seems highly unlikely that we could be considered master and slave."

Meg thought back on it. True, she did work, but she was fed regularly, clothed like a lady and she and Guy did have a rather interesting relationship. After all, she shouted back at him and he hollered at her, but outside of that one incident, he hadn't raised a hand to her. No, they weren't like the average slave and master at all.

"You're right." Meg exhaled deeply.

"So, can you come up with another objection?" Guy surprised her; why was he pressing this topic?

Meg bit her lip and sighed. "No, I cannot."

"Am I bothering you?" again, he asked without looking at her.

"For heaven's sake!" she snapped. "Why are you doing this? You're not even acknowledging me like I'm a real person!"

"And you're also walking five to six steps behind me." he pointed out to her as heat crawled up into her face. "I cannot go and walk peering over my shoulder the entire time."

"I'm sorry." Meg mumbled.

"What?" he questioned, though she was certain he heard her.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated. "Now, may I go home?"

Guy paused and turned towards her. "Why would you wish to go home? I thought you hated it there."

The blood drained from her face as she realized her mistake. She shifted and looked around the woods uncomfortably. "I meant to say back."

"No, you didn't." Guy stated as he walked towards her, his horse trailing behind him on a loose rein. "Were you referring to my estates as your home now?"

"They're not your estates." She muttered.

"We'll discuss that topic in a moment." he said as he stopped in front of her. "Answer my question."

"Why?"

"Because," he said without even blinking. "you better plan on spending the whole night out here alone with unless you answer the question."

Her face couldn't get any whiter than it was, but she was certain it was. Guy knew exactly what her heart and head feared the most. She was silent for a moment before deciding that the truth couldn't be anything worse than being stuck out here with him.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I guess I did."

A gloved finger under her chin caused her to inwardly twitch, but she didn't jerk away from him. "And yes, we're standing on the Gisbourne lands." Meg frowned; the topic change was so abrupt and so sudden that her mind was reeling. Guy, sensing her confusion, explained. "You said I didn't have any lands."

"And, so you don't. I've never known any of this area to belong to Gisbourne."

Guy guided her by her elbow towards his gigantic horse. "My father fought in the holy war. The king awarded him lands which were awarded to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked as he set her on the horse, forcing her to clutch onto the saddle.

Guy ignored her as he led his horse through the foliage. "Due to circumstances, mainly because my father was a leper, he was declared dead and the lands went to Robin of Lockleys's father."

Meg frowned. "That doesn't make any sense." He paused and looked up at her in curiosity. "Well, it doesn't. The king himself awarded those lands to the house of Gisbourne. They should have gone to the next Gisbourne heir."

"I was too young to inherit."

"That's stupid." She huffed. "Well, you can claim the lands now that you're of age."

"I lost all right to ownership when I departed the lands after my mother died."

Meg paused. "Why did you leave?" he answered her in only silence. "Come on," she coaxed gently. "I told you of my mother's passing."

"That doesn't mean," he said as he turned to mount up behind her. "that I desire to share all of my life's history with you."

"Well," Meg inhaled sharply as she felt his hand on her waist again. "you must want to share it with somebody; otherwise, you wouldn't have said anything to me."

"Did you have a nickname as a child?" He questioned. "And if you did, was it perchance, magpie?"

Meg shifted her shoulders. "Maybe." Guy chuckled, his deep voice causing her whole body to shudder. "That is none of your concern. What was your nickname?"

"What makes you think," Guy questioned. "anyone would dare to give me a nickname without asking for a thorough thrashing?"

Meg shrugged. "I see what you mean. As I said earlier…you don't fight fair."

"Well, life isn't fair, so why should one fight fair?"

"For the very reason you named. Life isn't fair, so we should fight fair."

"We could discuss this topic in circles and still not come to an agreement."

"Why do you discuss such things with me?" Meg questioned. "You really shouldn't. I'm certain that there are dozens of ladies who would gladly be able to discuss such topics with you. I'm certain that I'm not the best one to discuss such things with."

"Because I chose to." Meg's blood froze at his admission. "That makes it requirement enough."

* * *

Guy exhaled as he came slowly up the stairs. The sheriff had required Guy's services again and it was late this evening. The conversation with Meg had prayed on his mind on his silent ride back. He didn't know why he felt like he could talk with her, but for some reason, he could. It had been a long, long time since he was able to converse with anyone the way she did with him. She spoke freely, without reservation and it was refreshing to him. Most people would speak civilly to him, even the ladies of the court. Meg, being a peasant girl, knew of his reputation and had undoubtedly experienced it herself; yet she still spoke to him the way she did.

Guy had asked Thornton to give her the guest chambers, directly opposite his. He'd done that to assure her that as long as she was near him, she had nothing to fear. However, this plan only seemed to confirm to her addled mind that he wanted her in his bed and true, he had. But her sharing that painful story of her past had caused his heart to soften towards her. She knew pain as he'd known it.

The sound of a feminine scream, Meg's, caused his footsteps to quicken towards the door. As he laid his hand on the door, he paused, because she hadn't screamed again. Instead, what he heard instead was loud gasps and then she began crying. Guy determined that she must have been dreaming of the night of her assault. He hadn't been here most nights, so he made certain to ask Thornton in the morning if her screams occurred nightly or was this the first time she'd been frightened?

Meg's sobs were heartbreaking. For some reason, each sob disturbed him, prompting him to knock on the door. "Go…away…Thornton." She choked out. "Just…a dream."

"Meg?" her sobs stopped instantly, causing her to choke back the tears. He carefully cracked the door open and peered in to find her sitting up in the bed, arms wrapped tightly around her chest. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Meg nodded her head before wailing loudly. "I'm…fine!"

He exhaled. "Oh, Meg."

"Don't come near me!" she bawled loudly. "Just leave me!"

"Not till you've calmed down." He wanted to go to her, but knew that would only upset her further. When she struggled to calm down, he decided to go her. He didn't sit on the bed; he instead went to the nightstand and poured her a mug of water. "Here." Meg took it with shaking hands, spilling the water over the covers. He took her hand gently, however gentle his touch was, she still wrenched away from him. He waited a moment before patiently guiding her hand to her mouth. After a few sips, he took the water from her. "I gave you my word, that you'd be safe here," she looked up at him, her eyes looked so vulnerable. At that moment, all sensations of lust deserted him and the desire to protect him, filled him instead. "and I meant it. Nobody will ever harm you again as long as I'm here. If they do, they'll wish they hadn't."

Meg offered no words. She just curled up into a ball and turned on her side, so her back was facing him. Guy exhaled and moved towards the door and closed it carefully. The moment he closed it, Meg began crying again. He exhaled deeply. He wanted to help her. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to help someone. He wanted to help _her_. However, he seemed to inwardly sense that if he did, things would change between them again and he wasn't certain that he'd want their relationship to go in that direction.

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you very much! I'm glad to know that you feel I treat my characters fairly, I try my best. I hope you're enjoying this fic.**


	5. 5: Under his protection

Chapter five: Under his protection

* * *

Meg inhaled deeply as she smoothed her hands over the deep pink dress that Marian had given her yesterday. Today, she and Thornton would be working in the gardens, attempting to coax a few flowers out of the untended garden. She felt awkward and out of place here now.

She had been fine…until Sir Guy had heard her crying last night. He hadn't been home for so many nights. Now, he was aware of the demons that taunted her nightly. Why _was_ he back last night? Thornton said that Sir Guy always spent the evenings in his quarters at the castle, in case of an emergency. What had possessed him to spend the evening here and bear witness to her torment?

She pushed the door open to her room and carefully exited, keeping a wary eye on Sir Guy's door, which remained closed. She exhaled and made her way towards the stairs, relieved that he was gone.

But her relief was short lived when the door behind her opened. She stopped, frozen in place at the sound of footsteps. _Please God, don't let it be Sir Guy. Don't let it be Guy._

"Meg?" That deep voice caused her spine to stiffen as she turned on her heel. She _did not_ want to talk to him, nor did she want to see him! She kept her gaze on the ground as she abruptly walked back to her room. "Meg?" Guy reached for her and she pulled free as she kept walking. "Meg." he growled out impatiently. She reached for the doorknob, but he stepped in front of her barring the way. "Wait a minute."

"Let me go." She said firmly. "Now!"

"Meg," he said patiently as he crossed his arms over his chest. "don't start running away from me."

"I'll do as I please!" Meg said as she felt tears backing up in her eyes. "I don't need your pity!"

"Pity?" Guy chuckled, his actions serving to irritate her. "Meg, I've killed dozens of men without mercy or pity. What makes you think I have a trace of pity to spare for you?"

Meg inhaled deeply as her body shuddered as his words penetrated her mind. She inhaled raggedly and stepped away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Did you know that I was almost hung," he asked her slowly. "for a crime I didn't commit?"

Meg sniffled and looked up as she shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I don't think you mentioned that."

"I was fourteen." He stated as he turned and walked down towards the end of the hall slowly. "I was accused of causing a fire wheel to fall on a priest by shooting an arrow at a lantern." Meg stumbled forward on her skirt and Guy caught her arm. Meg let out a garbled sound and pulled away from him. Guy exhaled, but he didn't touch her again. "I was saved by my father, who we thought to be dead. He came back when I needed him most. My mother, was busy attending the priest's wounds at the time."

Meg rubbed her arms. "My mother was always there for me."

"Mine too."

"My father almost always let me down." She said quietly as they went down the stairs. "He was never there for me when I needed him. Ever!"

Guy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "mine was never around long enough to truly be a father."

Meg bit her lip and asked. "Did you love your father?" he stopped on the stairs and looked down at her. "Because a sin or not…I can't recall a single time when I loved my father. I'd seen him," she inhaled raggedly. "belt my mother so hard that she'd fly across a room and break something in her body."

"Did he hit you?"

Meg looked up at him. "You, were going to strangle me and I didn't freak out." he shifted slightly and shook his head. "My father strangled me once and I passed out. You, in spite of your reputation, come nowhere near to being the animal he is."

"Why didn't you leave him?" Guy demanded.

"And go where?" She snapped as she looked up at him. "I had _nowhere_ to go!"

Guy snorted. "You seem to be a strong, resourceful woman. I'm sure you could have found some sort of employment."

She glowered at him. "I cannot! I can sew, cook and tend the land. That is all! I cannot read nor write! No one around here has any money to hire me! So, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, please, enlighten me! Tell me what I should have done!"

"Good morning Sir Guy."Thornton's voice caused them both to realize he was waiting for them to move so he could go up the stairs. "Lady Meg," Guy shot her a questioning look. "good morning to you as well. Might I be allowed to pass?"

"Why do you call her 'Lady' Meg," Guy questioned. "particularly since she has been purchased to help assist you?"

Thornton smiled. "Because, she carries herself like one." Guy glanced at Meg; his gaze caused her cheeks to flush. "And she does have a bit of an air about her."

"Doesn't she just?" Guy questioned with a bit of a rumble in his chest.

"Of course, Thornton," Meg moved down the stairs. "I'll get out of your way. I'm sorry I'm late. I'll go work in the gardens right away."

He smiled at her. "There is no rush. You and Sir Guy talk, take no notice of me." he moved up the stairs. "You two remind me of my wife and myself many years ago." Meg's heart stopped and her face grew red. "We'd often be so involved in a conversation; we'd forget there were others around us or things to be done."

"Thornton." Guy reprimanded him.

"Sorry Sir." Thornton winked at her, once he realized that Guy had his back to him.

Meg shook her head and looked down. Guy glanced at her and muttered. "Old fool."

"Then why do you keep him?" she questioned.

"Because…I do not think I could do without him." Guy's honest answer surprised her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before walking down the final few steps. Guy cleared his throat as he followed her. "I apologize for my words." He said softly. "That was uncalled for."

Meg bit her lip before turning around to state. "You're a noble by birth Sir Guy." She didn't know why these words bubbled to her lips, but they couldn't be held back. "You've got a clear right to claim your lands. You weren't old enough to run the estates then, but you are now. The king himself made your father lord of the manor."

"The lands," he bit out tightly. "were given to Malcolm Locksley, Robin's father, as the bailiff felt that a woman shouldn't be allowed to own land. Both my parents were French and as I'm sure, you're aware, that in spite of his service, many people hated the French. Father wasn't even deemed a 'legitimate' officer by many of his comrades."

"That was years ago, so I suggest," she stated. "that you do not get greedy. Go stake a claim for the land that was granted to your father and no one else's. The deeds granted to your father must be held on record somewhere. Build up Gisbourne manor again."

* * *

Guy studied this stupid, little woman for a moment. She was delusional and her stupidity should have made him furious, but it didn't, it amused him. He exhaled and went to the small desk in the far corner of the room to fetch a pencil and some paper.

"Sit at the table." he always changed the subject dramatically whenever she said something he didn't want to discuss. Frankly, he didn't know why he'd decided to teach Meg to read and to write, but it seemed like a good reason. He set the paper and pencil beside her before taking the seat next to her. She fidgeted, but didn't run away from him. He cleared his throat. "You're going to learn how to read and write."

Meg's mouth fell open wide. "What?"

"If you're going to work here, you need to know how to read and write." He explained as he began writing each letter on the paper carefully. "Do you know your letters?"

"No." she shook her head as she leaned forward and watched him carefully. "But, why are _you_ teaching me Sir Guy?" he exhaled deeply. "Surely, another of your household would be better suited for this task."

"Meg," he turned towards her, pausing for a moment, as they were almost close enough to kiss. Where did that sudden thought come from? She shifted away from him anyway before he could have even attempted such a move. "you really need to stop questioning me, Meg."

Meg looked at him curiously before smiling faintly. "That's…the first time you've ever called me Meg." he actually called her by her first name last night, but he didn't want to remind her of that moment. "It's always been 'you' or 'it,' you've never called me by my name."

Guy was moved by the expression on her face. The warmth in his chest encouraged him to pursue this topic very carefully. "Well, you never call me by my name." he reminded her.

She flushed and looked downwards. God, she could be furious one moment, crying the next and embarrassed another! "It's not proper." She explained softly. "We are not equals."

"Well, then," Guy leaned over, gently tilted her face up towards him. She didn't pull away, but he could see that she was still nervous about his hand on her face. "I give you permission to say my name."

She frowned and then he watched as understanding washed over her. "Guy."

She said her name like no other had. The way she said it, it was almost as if she were enticing him. "Say it again."

Meg licked her lips and glanced towards his hand that was still on her cheek. "Guy."

He would have kissed her then and there, had Thornton not silently entered the room again. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt Sir. But, you've got two visitors."

"Send them away," Guy said tightly. "unless they have a message from the sheriff."

"No. they appear to be lady Meg's father," that caught his attention. "and another one claims to be engaged to her."

Meg gasped and jumped upright out of her chair. "Meg," he said firmly. "sit down, right now."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Then I suggest you make yourself," he suggested. "or I shall make you sit myself." Meg bit her lip and moved slowly over to sit down beside him. He nodded at Thornton. "Show them in."

She turned towards him and pleaded. "Please Sir Guy, I can't-

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine. I gave you my word that you'd be safe here." He handed her the pencil and folded it into her violently, shaking hand. "Hold it like this."

"Please." She begged in a whisper. "Don't make me."

"Mr. Bennett," Thornton said disapprovingly as he entered the room with Meg's father and the man who assaulted her. "and Chris parker."

"Thank you Thornton." Guy said cordially as he stood up. "Please wait, they won't be here long."

Meg's father was a sight cleaner than he'd last seen him. At least he was sober this time. He cleared his throat humbly. "Sir Guy, I've come for my daughter and

"No." Guy's answer was so firm and abrupt that everyone stared at him in amazement. "She's not coming with you."

Her father was stunned. "But Sir Guy, I was not myself!"

"Indeed, you were yourself." He spat as contempt rose in his chest for the man. "I made inquiries about your character after purchasing Meg." the pencil fell from Meg's hand at those words. "I found you Sir, to be a dishonorable man. After hearing first hand from your daughter about your treatment from her, I won't be sending her anywhere near you."

"You've no right," he bellowed. "to keep my daughter from me!"

"You sold her," Guy reminded him firmly. "to me. What kind of father does that to their only child?"

"I was drunk!"

"Not that drunk!" Guy snapped at him. "No man sells his most precious possession away and then inquires after it almost a week later! You did not value her!"

"Surely," Chris said as he stepped forward. "you would not keep a man away from his future wife?"

Meg slid her hand into his, startling him for a moment. But one look at her wide-eyed expression told him that she was unaware of this exchange. But the fear in her heart caused her to reach for the nearest source of strength. Guy gripped her hand firmly and he felt her body relax somewhat.

Guy turned to Chris and glowered at him. "You, represent everything that is vile and disgusting. If you were engaged, I would have let you have her. But I know that you have no regard for her. Even a blind man could see that you want her for a brief time before finding another woman to assault."

"Now, I don't know what she told you-

"Don't bother!" Guy shouted, causing her father and Chris to back away a step. "I've seen her, the way she acts to other men. There is no way; she would have given herself to you willingly. She's not that kind of woman."

"Ha!" Chris laughed sharply. "So, the whore managed to fool even you!"

In a flash, Guy's sword was out of his scabbard and the point was at Chris's throat. Chris inhaled and Guy snarled. "Let me make something clear to the two of you. Meg, is staying here with me, she is under _my_ protection. If _either_ of you think about harming her or even of her, you best run. If I find either of you near her again, I will kill you! Are we clear!?" both men nodded and Guy gave Chris a violent shove to the floor. "Now, get out of here before I decide to run both of you through!" both men scrambled up to the floor. "Thornton, show them the door!"

"With pleasure Sir!" Thornton declared as he moved towards the men with fury in his eyes. "Get out of here you scum!"

Guy's brow rose. Never had he thought Thornton to be concerned with anyone before. He sheathed his sword and turned towards Meg who was staring at him in absolute amazement. He stepped towards her as she just gazed at him. When they stood opposite each other, Meg's expression crumbled and she began crying. Not tears of pain, but tears of relief.

Guy wrapped his arms around her waist and this time, she embraced him instead of pulling away. He held her close, liking this feeling of somebody actually needing him. He'd forgotten what it had felt like. What was she doing? Was she corrupting him? No, she was making him feel…almost human again.

"They won't harm you again," he said as he stroked her hair while she cried. "I promise you Meg. I promise." And this was a promise he intended to keep.

* * *

 **Before I forget again, 'Sense'n'sensibility' made me a book trailer! Here's the link! watch?v=rAzz2g00qdY**


	6. 6: Resisting all temptations of persuasi

Chapter Six: Resisting all temptations of persuasion

* * *

"Meg?" Meg shrieked and the pencil went flying. Guy chuckled at her as he picked up the pencil. She inhaled deeply. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were concentrating that hard."

"It's alright Sir," at his somewhat reprimanding look, she hastened to fix her words. "I mean, Guy." She stammered as she took the pencil. "I've been working."

"So I see." He placed one hand on the table, so he could lean over her. She wasn't as frightened of him as she had been the day before. However, yesterday, he'd proved that he did have a heart and he wanted to protect her. Granted, her guard was still up, but she wasn't going to drop it completely. He was a man and she didn't trust them. "You've been working hard."

"I want to improve."

He nodded. "So Thornton's been relaying to me. You're a very intelligent and stubborn woman. Once you want something to be done, you set out to do it."

She frowned. "Was that a compliment?"

"Could be." He cleared his throat. "I've heard your speech improve daily."

"Thornton's doing." She explained. "He says I sound like a woman selling fish in the market at times."

Guy laughed at her. "Well, you can shout like one. I'll give you that."

She set the pencil down and looked up at him. "I won't argue with you on that."

Guy smiled and nodded faintly before sobering. "I need to inform you that I'll be gone for two to three days on business."

Meg's her heart sank at those words for some reason. "I see. Do you need me to go pack and go with you?"

"No." He shook his head. "It wouldn't be proper."

"But, I'm a slave," she reminded him. "how could anyone think that a slave accompanying her master be improper?"

"Because," he explained his tone slightly cross. "everyone knows that even though I purchased you, I've yet to raise a hand to you. Now, I've arranged for you to spend the time while I'm gone with Lady Marian."

"But," she said softly. "I want to stay here."

"I know." He reached out and gently touched her face. His touch, was strange to her, it felt different. She felt warmth spread across her as she managed to hold his gaze. "It's also wonderful that you think of my home as yours Meg. But," that hand of his now had moved from her chin to entangle itself in her unruly mane that hung free. Meg's heart began pounding in her stomach. Why was he acting like this? She recalled how she thought he'd been so cruel to her, but now, he was acting as if he cared for her. Frankly, that was more frightening that wondering if he was about to hurt her. "I want you safe," his voice, soft, spoke volumes that he cared for her. Frankly, she didn't know how or when they could have possibly started forming! "and I don't trust your father or that bastard to keep their distance while I'm gone. He shouldn't dare to break in to Marian's home."

She nodded as she swallowed thickly. "Thank you for your consideration. I wish I knew why you…were doing this."

"You know why I'm doing this." He said quietly. "I can see it in your eyes that you know the answer."

"Please," she begged as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She was tired of this. Tired of crying and tired of appearing weak before Guy. "I can't, I'm not-

"I don't want your body Meg." he assured her softly as he sat down beside her. "I want your heart."

"I'm not ready," she sniffled. "to give either."

"I can wait."

She shook her head. "Ever, Sir Guy." Words began spilling out of her. "I can't love anyone, nor do I want to be loved."

"Everyone wants to be loved," he stated as if he knew himself to be right. "but you, need to feel safe."

"I did," she proclaimed. "until you started talking about this! It's…ridiculous and…it's impossible!"

"Meg," he explained with a familiar smirk. "I care for you. you're reacting as if I've asked you to marry me!"

"And I'd say no!" She sputtered. "It's not right."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "If I fall in love with you and wish to marry you, then I will do so!" As a frustrated panic welled up in her chest, he reached for her hand and attempted to soothe her. "But that's an 'if' Meg, it probably won't happen."

Her nerves began to calm slowly down. "So…why are you telling me this?"

"So you won't be frightened," he explained as he leaned forward slowly. "when I do this."

As his face neared hers, she realized that he was going to kiss her. she closed her eyes and pleaded in a whimper. "Don't. please." She felt him pause for a moment, but he didn't stop in his advances. She didn't want this and she didn't want his kiss!

She scrunched her eyes tight together as she felt his lips on her forehead. His lips weren't demanding, they were soft and gentle. She'd never known a sensation like this before and her heart and head were curious about this. She felt Guy smile as his lips moved towards her cheekbone. Her breathing quickened against her will as she felt her being relax against her will. She didn't want to want this, but, something inside her, wasn't cooperating in resisting him. against her will, a faint sound, slipped out of her mouth. Guy's hands gently cupped her face and he leaned forward to claim her lips.

Her heart pounded as she felt his nose brush hers and his breath, warm against her lips. "Sir Guy?" Guy groaned and pulled away from her at the sound of lady Marian's voice, which was very close. They looked up to see Marian standing there, her eyes wide with surprise. "Forgive me, I came to collect Meg."

Guy cleared his throat and stood up. "It's alright Marian. I should be going."

"You never," Meg cleared her throat when her voice came out as a squeak. "you never said where you were going."

"That's because," he pulled his gloves back on. "I didn't tell you."

Meg stood up and began to tidy her papers. "Sorry, it's not my place anyway."

"Hey." she turned towards him as he closed the distance between them and kissed her anyway. Meg stood there, completely frozen in shock that he'd done this with no regard for Marian's eyes. She couldn't move to push him away, for she found that she couldn't resist this. She'd never experienced anything like this before.

this kiss, was the most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced in her life. she'd never felt anything like it before in her life. for once…she actually felt beautiful and treasured. But, this wasn't right. He was a lord and her master; she was his slave, illiterate and was considered to be spoiled goods by any woman. Meg jerked away and looked down at the floor, gazing at his boots as her hand curiously skittered across her mouth.

Guy chuckled and brushed a strand of her hair back from her face. "I'll be back soon."

Meg shoved his hand away and said with as much nerve as she could muster. "Well, don't be expecting anything when you return!"

Guy laughed, a rich, deep laugh that shook the room. "Take care of her for me Marian, I'll be back soon."

"Of course," Marian said with surprise in her voice. "my father and I shall. Honestly Sir Guy, we had no idea."

"There is no," Meg lowered her voice when she realized that she was shouting. "nothing, going on with us."

"Not yet at least," Guy said, mirth in his voice, prompting her to look up. "she just needs a little time." The penetrating gaze he gave to her caused her to shift uncomfortably. "You know me Marian, I don't mind waiting for years, as long as I get what I want in the end."

Meg bit her lip before spitting out. "I hope you go to hell!"

He chuckled. "No you don't. try it, think about it, a life without me around." Meg stiffened as she was mentally slapped with that visual. "I thought so." The moment he closed the door, Meg spun around to where he'd been moments ago. To her dismay, he was still standing there, surveying her reactions. vexed ,that he'd tricked her into revealing that she would miss him. she crossed her arms across her chest and glowered at him. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded her head and muttered. "See that you do."

"As my lady wishes." And this time, she watched as he left the door.

Marian shook her head in stunned amazement. "I'm impressed, the slave has become the master."

Meg glowered at her. "No! I don't care what he says, I won't love him or anybody. I've had a taste of lust, which is too damn close to love." Marian began shaking her head. "I don't want any kind of love anymore, I've got no use for it! He can kiss and sweet talk me all he wants, it wouldn't make any difference!" Meg was shaking uncontrollably and Marian was just staring at her in stunned silence. From Marian's expression, she gathered that Guy hadn't told her anything about Meg's past. "I'll go get my things!" With that, Meg whirled about and ran up the stairs to get her few belongings. As she threw them on the bed, she was disturbed to find herself crying and she had no idea why. She wouldn't love anyone or anything, ever again.


	7. 7: Stolen Claims

Chapter seven: Stolen Claims

* * *

Guy exhaled deeply as he rode his horse silently through the woods. He had not told the sheriff that he was going to the hall of records to seek out if he had any way of claiming his property back. He honestly, hadn't known he was doing it until he found himself simply telling Meg that he was leaving that day. He had asked Marian to come over that day and keep an eye on her for a few days to make certain she was safe.

That stupid girl had managed to worm her way into his heart and soul without even really trying. She said things, he listened to her, and after a while, they even started to make sense. The sheriff's words seemed to grow dim in his ears and her voice reigned supreme. Why, he didn't know. He didn't love her, he had feelings for her, strong feelings, but the feelings were there. He didn't know what it was about her, but…it was something. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't like the feelings because he really did.

* * *

Marian smiled as Meg laughed and tried to sound out the next word. Meg was very bright and determined. She learned her letters virtually overnight and was now struggling to learn to read. She was doing a good job though.

Marian titled her head to the side and surveyed Meg. She wasn't a beautiful woman, but there was a beauty about her that was quite stunning. She had a pleasant face, good figure and all this hair that refused to stay put. It had taken a while to pin Meg's hair back into something appropriate, but it was manageable.

A banging on the door caused them to look up in curiosity. Marian's father went to the door and Meg looked nervously back to the book in front of them. Marian rested her hand on Meg's arm to calm her down. She bit her lip and looked back down at the book.

"My lord sheriff," the concern in her father's voice caused them both to look up. They both jumped up out of the chair as two soldiers entered with chains. "what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry," the sheriff said as he swept in the room with two men. By the way, Meg grasped onto her arm, she guessed that the two men were the men Guy had trusted them to keep away from Meg. "but this girl's father and fiancée want her back."

Meg grabbed Marian's arm tighter as Marian spoke. "I doubt that they have enough money to buy her back sheriff."

"La-di-dah," he spat out tightly. "Gisbourne is such an idiot that he didn't even think to have a bill of sale handy."

"I assure you," Meg said rapidly as the two other soldiers approached her with chains in their hands. "Milord, that I was purchased. Sir Guy paid good money for me!"

"Too bad," the sheriff said bluntly. "I'm not stupid. I've heard how you've turned Guy of Gisbourne and I've seen it first at hand."

Meg stared at him in amazement. "I've not-

"He questions my authority now!" He roared out in a whining voice. "He neglects his duties and spends more time here! He's gone…somewhere only the devil knows! And when he comes back, you, will be back with your father and fiancée!" he nodded to the guards. "Take her!"

"Get away from me!" Meg shrieked as she grabbed a hold of the bread knife left on the table and pointed it at one of the soldiers. "I swear…I will kill you!"

* * *

The thick-nosed man glowered at Guy darkly. "The lands you're referring to are Sir Robin of Locksley's."

Guy glowered back at the man, forcing himself to keep his voice down. "You will go check your records. It is your job to record all transactions from the king. The king himself issued these lands to Sir Roger Gisbourne for his services to the king."

"I've never heard of a French serf," the man spat out as if the French were a cursed race. "being awarded lands and a title!"

"That's because," Guy sneered. "you're too busy sitting here arguing with me. I suggest you keep a civil tongue in your head and good look before you lose it!" the man's eyes widened. Guy shouldn't have enjoyed watching the man morph into a worm, but he did. "And you will, bring the book to me. Go back, twenty years time."

The man nodded. "At once, Sir Guy."

* * *

"Marian!" Meg screamed as she was fought the two guards as they chained. "Please!"

Marian turned to her father, begging him to intercede. Marian had suspected that Meg had been abused, now she was sure of it. The look in her eyes and face was haunting. "Father, you cannot allow this!"

"Marian," he said dejectedly. "there is nothing we can do."

"I don't want to go!" Meg screamed. "I want to stay here!"

"Oh, I bet you do missy!" The sheriff snarled at her, jabbing a dirty finger in her direction. "But I've invested too much in Guy to see him go soft because of some….frizzy headed witch!"

"Meg is a part of Sir Guy's life," Marian stated firmly. "do you really think that he'll bow to your authority because _you_ decide he shouldn't be involved with Meg!" the sheriff glowered at her. "Sir Guy has been interested in other women and you've allowed his dalliances!"

"Because that's all they were; dalliances! This one," he spat. "has been influencing him and his work! I don't even know where he is today! He refused to tell me!"

Meg stared at him. "I've done nothing, I don't-

"But fortunately," the sheriff sneered. "you're easy to dispatch of. You'll go back to your father who's gotten you a husband with a firm hand."

Meg looked at her father and Chris as fear and vomit swirled in her stomach. How she wished Sir Guy would just walk through that door right now! She could tell by the way that they were dressed that the sheriff had indeed been generous in paying them to remove her from Sir Guy's presence.

She turned to Marian and pleaded. "Don't let them do this! Please! You promised Guy that I'd be safe here!"

"My Lord sheriff," Marian protested. "my father and I gave Sir Guy our word that Meg would remain here until he returned! you cannot-

"Sorry missy, but Guy isn't here and I can do what I want!" he waved his hand at Meg's father. "Take your child out of here."

"I intend to milord." He said as he bowed deeply before the sheriff. "I assure you, she shall be long gone from here by the time Gisbourne returns."

* * *

The man came back with many papers in his hands and another man who was carrying a large book. The man was absolutely stunned. "Sir Guy, my apologies for this, it's virtually unheard of." He motioned for the man to set down the book as he held out an abundance of papers. "Your father did inherit these lands, but, it is most unheard of. I'm at a loss to understand how the lands didn't descend to you as the oldest male in your family line."

Guy didn't even look up as he looked at book. "Things were complicated."

"I don't see how." He stated. "A gross miscarriage of justice."

Guy offered no explanation. How could he explain how his whole life had managed to become a living hell in a few months? His mother was going to be forced marry Sir Malcolm of Locksley so he and his sister Isabella could be taken care of. Guy had alerted his father, who'd been banished from his own lands because he was a leper. His father had returned home to see his wife and children, Malcolm had arrived and live had become hell.

He didn't dwell on the past. The priest had become the guardian of the boy who'd injured him and had scorned the boy who'd tried to prevent the accident. Guy and Isabella had been left to fend for themselves, orphans, alone in a cruel world. His lands had been claimed by the boy he'd despised growing up and even hearing of his heroic deeds in the Holy land, he hated him even more. And now, Guy realized that he always had a right to these lands, in spite of what he'd been told years ago. Why had it taken Meg for him to realize the truth before his eyes?

Guy cleared his throat. "Just, show me what steps I need to take to reclaim my father's lands. _Only_ my father's lands."

* * *

Meg struggled as she was dragged out of Marian's house and thrown violently into the carriage. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her! She'd been sold, but that life she lived was virtually one of freedom under Guy's room. Now, she was stolen back into the life of Hell!

She scrambled for the other door, but was grabbed by Chris. She screamed and kicked at him as he drew his hand back and slapped her hard. Her face stung, she could feel the blood start to trickle down his nose as she spit in his eyes. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her to the floor. The world spun crazily and he was upon her in an instant, flinging her skirts up as he forced her legs apart.

Meg began screaming loudly for help as he began pulling at her clothes. Her father got into the carriage, shut the door and ordered the driver to drive on! He just sat there and let Chris do as he pleased to her!

Meg grabbed a hold of Chris and attempted to fight him, but he easily was able to restrain her, thanks to the chains. He suddenly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head hard onto the floor of the carriage mercifully knocking her out and sparing her from being conscious for the assault that followed.

* * *

Something was wrong. He felt it. a nagging in his heart and head informed him of that. Guy cleared his throat and asked with as much patience as he could muster. "I've got to hurry back; I've some urgent business waiting for me."

The man nodded. "Of course, you're a busy man, I understand."

An hour later and Guy was galloping back to the lands that had always belonged to him. however, his mind wasn't on the lands that he'd just claimed or the papers that proved his claim that were in his saddlebag. They were on the girl that he'd left in Marian's care. Somehow, he knew that something was wrong and she wasn't safe.


	8. 8: Change of heart

Chapter eight: Change of heart

* * *

Meg awoke to find her head ached dreadfully, as did her body. She had been hit and kicked a few times. She'd almost forgotten how it felt, she'd been so happy at Guy's home that she hadn't even known it. She moaned and touched her nose, finding it swollen.

A sudden stream of something that stung, pouring down on her face caused her to cry out and shield her eyes. By the smell, she figured that a bottle of strong alcohol had been poured on her. "Bout time you woke up," her father sneered. "you, worthless thing."

Meg was grabbed by her chains, pulled up into an upright position. her blood curdled when she realized it was Chris touching her. She slapped him away and this time, he sat back opposite her. he smoothed his greasy hands on his clothes. Meg noted her rib cage ached and she figured something was broken.

She inhaled deeply and asked. "What is the matter with you?" Her voice rose, as she demanded. "Why did you take me away?"

"I seen you," her father sneered. "strutting around his place, like you think you're better than us."

"Oh, God knows," she spat. "I am so much better than you!" she received another slap for that remark. She inhaled deeply as she flung her hair back. "Couldn't you have just let me go? Why do you even want me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want you. Chris still does. You should consider yourself lucky," her father spat on the floor. "that he even gives you a second look, considering you lived with that animal!"

"We'll be married," Chris informed her. "as soon as we're in the next town!"

"Sir Guy loves me!" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. the moment they came out of her mouth, it was like a bell going off in her head. as if somehow, as window had been opened in her mind and everything he'd said to her somehow made sense in a different light.

"What," Chris spat out in disgust. "did you say?"

"He," somehow a strange feeling, courage, filled her chest. "he says that…he loves me." Meg stared the two shocked men down as this feeling filled her whole being. "If the two of you were smart," she sneered at the two of them. "you'd let me go right now and maybe, he'll spare your lives!"

Chris responded by reaching out, slamming her head against the side of the carriage as he shouted. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember who Guy of Gisbourne is!"

* * *

Guy slowed Thunder down; he'd been running hard this morning. Guy hated that he was a whole two days ride away. He loved Thunder and only pushed him as far as he could go. Guy valued few things in his life and his horse was one of them. However, this was one of the times he wished his horse had wings. They were now only a few hours away from Locksley.

As he came up to the top of a hill, he slowed and looked down it. he observed a carriage approaching at a slow and leisurely pace. for some reason, he stopped and observed it. that was when he heard a woman screaming. His senses became alert, he recognized that scream anywhere. It was Meg, he knew it anywhere, and her screams were always full of pain and torture. He kicked Thunder into a swift canter and went galloping down towards the carriage.

Guy knew the driver and the man realized that the game was over. Meg's screams masked the sounds of the hoof beats. Once Guy was close enough, the driver stopped. "Help her," he said. "that girl's been screaming her head off for the last day."

* * *

The carriage jerked to a stop and Meg's father fell forward with a curse. "What is this?" he shouted as he got out of the carriage.

Meg continued to scream as Chris prepared to enter her. she was able to jerk her bare foot back and kick him in his lower abdomen. "You slut!" He shouted as he drew his hand back and slapped Meg's face.

Suddenly, her father let out a yell, a yell of pain that caused Chris to stop his assault. He stiffened and turned towards the back of the carriage. "Mr. Bennett?" No answer. He straightened up and fixed his clothes. "Driver? What's going on out there?" Again, no answer.

Something, instinct made her call out. "Guy?" The curtain was whipped back to reveal Guy's handsome and concerned face. she began crying as she caught sight of the man that she somehow always had known would come for her. "Guy!"

Guy's eyes took in the scene with one look. With a roar, he pulled Chris out of the carriage, threw him on the ground as he dropped the curtain. There were a few angry shouts, Chris screaming in pain and then there was absolute silence. Meg pulled her skirts back down around her as she tried to find some control over her emotions, but she couldn't.

Guy drew the curtain back and got into the carriage. "Oh Meg, I'm so sorry." He reached out and until the chains on her wrists. "I shouldn't have left you."

"Not, your fault." She blubbered before pleading. "Hold me." He instantly complied and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Please."

"I am and I won't let you go." He carefully picked her up and helped her out of the carriage. "I've got you, they won't hurt you again."

She looked around to see that Guy had run her father had been run through completely and stabbed him several times in the stomach. Chris, however, he'd fared the worst of the two and had suffered at the hand of Guy's fury. He'd been stabbed in the heart and stomach. His head and a vital part of his male anatomy had been detached from his body.

She stared at the bodies in shock before whispering. "You killed them."

"I told them I would if they ever laid a hand on you again." He set her up on the horse carefully climbed up behind her. he looked upwards at the sky. "We're still several hours away from the estates and it'll be dark soon." He exhaled and rubbed her arm. "Can you hold onto me tight? If we hurry, we should still make it before it gets completely dark."

Meg shook her head as she admitted. "I think…one of them, broke one of my ribs." Guy's eyes flashed in fury. "I'm sorry."

He stared at her. "You're sorry? Why the hell should you be sorry?" he demanded. " _They_ hurt you, because _I_ failed to protect you." Meg stared at him in amazement. How could he possibly be blaming himself for this? "I should have brought you along with me."

She bit her lip. "I'm…still sorry."

He exhaled in exasperation. "What on earth could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For…slowing you down." She admitted.

"Oh Meg," he assured her firmly. "you're not slowing me down. I'm upset, because…you've had a horrible ordeal and I can't even get you back home so you'll feel safe. We're going to wind up sleeping out here in the forests, in the middle of the night and I know for a fact that this will put you on edge all evening and I've no wish to make you feel ill at ease!"

Meg's heart softened at his concern. He was genuinely concerned for her. she'd seen Guy of Gisbourne as a black hearted man, but now, after being rescued from absolute hell and evil, she was seeing him in a different light. Her heart changed towards him. It was so sudden that she was almost concerned by the feelings inside her.

But to put Guy at ease, she admitted softly to him. "I trust you." And she knew that she meant it. She could trust Guy of Gisbourne with her life. Though she couldn't admit it yet, something told her, that given time, she could possibly trust him with her heart.

* * *

 _That evening, in the forests,_

* * *

 _I trust you_. those words kept floating back to Guy's mind as he unsaddled Thunder and let him roll, being careful not to be kicked by the flailing legs. Meg hadn't made a sound as they slowly plodded along back towards their home. Guy shook his head. he really didn't want to stop here tonight. It was going to be so traumatic for Meg.

Thunder stood and shook himself. Guy patted him on the neck and took off the bridle. Thunder never roamed too far away. Guy moved towards his saddlebag, brought it over to the fire, and began to search it. he always brought some items in case of an injury, now he wished brought more than witch hazel salve and two rolls of bandages. He glanced up at Meg; she was nibbling on some bread a short distance away from him, propped up against a tree.

as if she sensed his eyes, she looked towards him and she paused before asking. "what?"

"I'm sorry," he cleared his throat. "I was trying to assess how much damage has been done to you."

Meg lowered her gaze, picking at the bread before asking. "I look horrible, don't I?"

Guy stood up and walked over to her. "You've always looked fair in my eyes and you always will."

Meg smiled faintly and rolled her eyes. "I think you might need spectacles." He handed her the witch hazel and bandages before stepping back and taking off his black jacket. She frowned slightly. "What are you doing?"

He cleared his throat. "I need to bind up your rib cage." Her face flushed. "I'm sorry Meg, but, until we find a physician, I need to take care of you to the best of my abilities."

She nodded. "I understand." She pulled her hair out of the way. "I'll need help with the ties."

"Alright." He handed her his jacket. "You can cover yourself with this."

She nodded limply as he slowly undid the ties to the back of her dress. He couldn't secure her ribcage without her body being exposed to his gaze. Guy kept his gaze focused on the task at hand, as he slid the dress carefully down her shoulders. Anger boiled in him as he saw the bruises on her skin. "Hand me the hazel." She handed it to him, her hand shaking slightly. He was careful not to touch her as he took the small container from her. "Thank you. you've got bruises back here that need medication." She nodded silently as he touched straps of her shift hesitantly. "I have to remove this too."

She nodded and whispered out. "I know."

Guy inhaled deeply as he eased her shift down around her waist, exposing her back to him. it was covered in bruises and he could see her ribs. He knew she was slender, but he didn't know she was undernourished. She'd been beaten as well; he knew the signs of a whip too well. "You need to eat more." He said as he gently smeared the salve on the bruises. Meg shuddered slightly but didn't make a sound. "You're undernourished."

She shook her head of hair. "I've been told…that, I'm too fat."

"If those words were spoken by your father or that other man," he bit out. "I demand that you disregard whatever words happened to make it out of their mouths. It's stupid to head words like that from the mouths of fools."

Meg nodded as she held his jacket up, covering her chest. "It still hurts though."

Guy paused. He never knew what to really say to woman. How could he even begin to comfort someone in her position? however, he had to try. "Time heals everything…so I'm told."

She nodded mutely and said nothing as he continued his work on her back. Once he finished he paused and moved to go in front of her. Meg turned and faced him, her head downwards somewhat. He didn't touch her as she slowly moved his jacket away from her chest, he respectfully averted his eyes. He could feel her watching him intensely, seeing if he'd respect her.

After a few moments, she croaked. "I'm decent." Guy looked up to see that she'd carefully rearranged her hair and his jacket over her breasts, providing some sort of modest look. Guy cleared his throat and again dipped into the witch hazel and moved to deal with the bruises on her arms. "Have you," Meg asked softly. "done this before?"

He nodded. "A few times, I always carry a few medical supplies in case of injury."

"Am I the…first woman, you've…done this to?"

He nodded. "Actually you are. Does that worry you?"

"No. just, curious." He moved to smear the salve on a dark spot on her rib cage. He touched it gently and Meg cried out. "Guy!"

"I'm sorry." He jerked his hand away from her instantly. "I'm sorry." It was then he realized that she was holding onto his other hand. "I won't touch you again."

"It's alright." She bit her lip as she admitted. "It hurts."

He inhaled deeply. "I'll be careful."

"I know." Meg held his tightly, letting out whimpers as he carefully finished dabbing on the final bits of medication. He reached for the bandage and began to roll it around her rib cage. Meg carefully moved her hair away as he bound her ribs tightly. His fingers shook as he concentrated on the white bandage and not on her skin. "How did you know?" She asked him softly. "You were…a few days' ride away. Did Marian find you?"

Guy exhaled deeply and shook his head. "Something…told me you were in trouble and I headed back." He cleared his throat. "I've never taken this route before, but, for some reason I did. And then, I heard you…screaming." Guy paused before asking cautiously. "Did he… hurt you again?"

Meg couldn't look at him as she admitted. "Once and I was…unconscious…he was going to," her voice faltered for a moment. "but, you showed up." Guy secured the bandage and turned away from her to allow her some privacy. Meg let out a few hisses of pain as she got back into her shift and dress. Guy waited until she said. "I'm decent." He turned and knelt down beside her to tie up her laces. Just this once, he wished that he didn't have so much experience helping women in this manner. "You've done this before." Meg surmised quietly, her voice without condemnation or malice.

Guy paused before he admitted quietly. "Yes, I have but…they weren't you. so this…is almost a first time." Meg turned and Guy helped brace hers body against the tree. "Here. I've got you." he was gentle with her as he took his jacket and carefully tucked it around her legs. He wondered if they were as badly bruised as the rest of her body. He stood and moved back towards his saddle and collected the blanket from Thunder before going back to Meg's body. She'd shifted into a more comfortable position. "I apologize for the smell," he said as he placed it on her. "but it will keep you warm. I'll sleep over there."

"But you-

"Will be fine." He assured her. "You're my main priority. Trust me; I've fared under worse conditions."

He began tucking the blanket around her carefully. "Kiss." The word came out of her mouth so quietly that Guy wasn't certain that he'd heard her. he looked at her and found her eyes shimmering in the moonlight with a bit of tears. It had been a hard day for her. He brushed her hair from her face, stroking her face gently with his index finger. He shushed her gently, shaking his head as she looked up at him with those big eyes. "Please." The plea in her voice was unmistakable.

He didn't know why she was asking him such a thing. She'd been assaulted twice, possibly more than that without her knowledge. Why was she asking for a kiss from him? was it something that she needed? Was it the desire to feel loved or cherished that made her request it? did she want to feel safe and secure? Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to deny her such a simple request.

He smiled faintly as he leaned forward and kissed her as lightly and as briefly as possible. But it wasn't as brief, innocent or gentle as it should be. Her lips, no matter how small the kiss was, always caused his heart to beat faster. His fingers curved instinctively around her neck, coaxing her mouth into his, but he didn't force her. he pulled away, studying her face carefully as he ran his hand down her shoulder. To his shock, Meg didn't appear frightened, she appeared to be calm and at peace. He shook his head in wonder and amazement at her. how could she be so strong?

She smiled as she admitted quietly. "I always…quite liked you."

He chuckled quietly as she stirred in his arms, her head to the side. Guy watched as Meg closed her eyes, her breathing warm and even. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep in his arms that moment. Guy exhaled and drew her close to him. he didn't even dare to think what he thought might be going on in Meg's head, but he hoped that she'd see that he was sorry about what happened to her and really wanted to protect her even if it meant that he had to die for her. it was in this moment, that Guy realized that he was in love with Meg.


	9. 9: Never knowing love

Chapter nine: Never knowing love

* * *

Meg moaned as she stirred. Her body ached dreadfully, as if she'd fallen down ten hills the day before. Then, she remembered being held captive by her father and Chris. With a gasp, she bolted upright, to let out a cry as she grabbed onto her rib. "Meg?" she spun around at the sound of Guy's voice.

He was sitting right next to her. Her panic died down as she remembered him rescuing her, killing her father and Chris. Her face warmed as she remembered the very tender way he'd taken care of her injuries and bound her rib cage. Heat warmed her face further as she recalled how she'd asked him to kiss her last night. She wasn't used to that, feeling such an overwhelming rush of emotions towards anybody. However, he'd complied to her simple request and…she hadn't been frightened. If she hadn't been so tired, she could have enjoyed his kiss.

"I'm sorry," Guy began to shift away from her. "you fell asleep last night and, I didn't want to disturb you by moving."

Meg exhaled. "I know, I'd just…forgotten." She tilted her head to the side before asking. "Did I keep you awake last night?"

Guy shook his head as he stood up, carefully bracing her back against the tree. "No, you slept quite soundly."

She arched a brow at him. "Now, I know you're lying. I talk and cry in my sleep, always I have for years!"

"I assure you," he said gently. "you slept silently all night."

Meg shook her head and muttered. "That doesn't make sense. I _know_ I talk and cry in my sleep."

"Well," he wiggled his brows devilishly at her as he stretched. "last night you didn't. Possibly because…you had not reason to." She averted her gaze and began brushing at her deep brown skirts. Guy cleared his throat. "I'm going to go wash up. If you need me, just call me, I won't be too far."

Meg nodded and watched as he walked down towards the stream. Frankly, she didn't understand herself at this moment in time. She was always upset during the night, but how could she not have been? She'd fallen asleep expecting to be tormented by visions of Chris violating her like a savage bull, but, no, she had no recollections of dreams of any kind. Why? She turned back to where Guy was, but he'd moved beyond her line of vision. She felt safe with him around. Meg hoped that she'd hadn't established some sort of mental, clinginess to him. It was possible, after all, he had saved her life, it would be logical for her to form some sort of attachment to him.

Finding her face sticky, she carefully stood up and made her way over to the stream, her hand protectively supporting her rib. There was a small downhill, which she figured she could navigate down easily enough, only to catch her foot on a tree root and trip down the hill. Meg let out a loud groan as she rolled onto her back, clutching her rib.

"Meg?" her eyes flew open to find a shirtless and wet Guy of Gisbourne leaning over her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded eyes probably wider than they should be. "I fell."

He chuckled slightly as he helped her to her feet. "So I noticed." Meg surveyed him for a moment. He was wearing only his black pants, which were rolled up so he could go wading in the stream. His shirt was off, revealing a very smooth and muscular chest that caused her to start blushing for no reason. His dark hair was a wet and plastered mess, but it was oddly appealing. "What did you need?"

Guy's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "Uhh, wash, I wanted to wash my face."

Guy chuckled as he guided her over to the stream. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Meg frowned at the way he ended his sentence and couldn't help asking him. "Did you mean to finish that sentence that way? You appear to have left it wanting at the end."

Guy smirked. "I don't think you want me to finish it."

"Is it a nickname?" she questioned, a smile on her face. Guy's expression gave it away, causing her to laugh. "Since when did you become such a big softie, giving your slave nicknames?"

Guy's eyes darkened for a moment and he exhaled deeply. She frowned as she studied his unusual reaction. He was silent for a long moment before speaking. "Meg, I pocketed whatever valuables your father had on him after I killed him." her father was dead. Most children would be upset and feel hate towards the man who killed their father. Meg, she felt relief at his death and felt something almost akin to love towards Guy. He reached into his pocket and handed her a handful of coins. "I figured you could put the money to good use, including buying your own freedom." Meg's heart stopped in her chest as she realized what he was offering her. "I can look around; see if I can find a good family that would take care of you. You needn't be my slave anymore," Meg could see that he didn't want to let her go and he probably would come and visit her. However, because he cared, he wasn't going to hold her against her will anymore. "you'd be free to do as you wished."

Meg looked down at the coins in her sweating hands and studied them for a moment. She could buy her freedom, but a startling thought made its way to her lips as she reached out place a timid hand on his smooth, wet, muscular arm. Guy's gaze shifted to her hand as she confessed. "What…if I don't…want to be free," Her voice petered out at the end, but she was glad that she was able to say the whole sentence. "from you?"

Guy slowly lifted his gaze, his expression was very hopeful. He captured her hand in his and she inhaled deeply. She watched him as he looked down at her hand before bringing her hand up to his mouth. Meg's heart jumped in her chest as she felt his warm lips on her hand. Meg inhaled deeply as she felt his lips on her knuckles, while he gently stroked her arm with his other hand.

Meg trembled as his lips moved towards her elbow. She wasn't terrified, well, she was but, in a very different way. It was almost a good fear though. She liked this feeling, sort of. Something in her prompted her to move her arm towards Guy's shoulder. As her touch, he pulled away watching her as he allowed her hand to explore.

"You're strong." Meg said quietly. "Very strong."

"I'd never hurt you." he assured her quietly.

"I know." she assured him. "I believe you."

"That's good." Meg nodded silently as he exhaled deeply. "I want you to buy back your own freedom."

"But-

He placed a finger on her mouth. "I insist. So when you come to me…you'll come to me as a free woman." He dropped his hand from her mouth. "I don't want you to come to me, because you're bound to me. come to me…because of what you feel inside towards me and I hope," his eyes searched her face carefully. "you feel for me as I feel for you."

"I'm not sure." She explained softly. "I'm not…used to this. No one…has ever, shown me a sign of…any affection."

"I'm aware of…this."

"This," her voice cracked. "it's so new."

"I know." he reached up and stroked her face, his voice low and soothing. "I know Meg."

She inhaled. "I don't…know if I can understand this. No one has ever loved me. not once, in my life, can I recall a moment, other than with my mother."

"Meg," he said gently. "you will be loved."

"What makes me think I deserve it?" she asked. "You just killed my father and I haven't had any decency to shed a single tear!"

"Why would you shed a tear for him?" Guy demanded. "Your father was allowing that man to assault you before his very eyes!" Meg inhaled and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken like that."

"What I mean is…if I can't shed a single tear for my father…how am I even capable of showing love towards anyone, even you?"

Guy was silent for a long time. "I can't answer that question for you Meg. surely, no one would expect you to cry or feel anything but loathing for a man like that. I know what you've suffered and I do know that things will be hard for us. I shall give you as much time as you need. We can talk, because we really need time to know each other. As for kissing," heat filled Meg's cheeks at that word. "that's as far as I'll go with you, you have my word. This is happening…rather fast and, I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't."

"Not intentionally. I want to know you so much and," Guy didn't even blink as he said firmly. "if, it's not objectionable to you, I will marry you, in the future." Meg stared at him in silence as Guy held her gaze. "Did I shock you?"

"No…and yes."

"Should I have remained silent?"

Meg bit her lip. "Perhaps, but you know how I must know things and I am somewhat frightened still. I appreciate the warning." Meg took his hand in hers. She was still somewhat nervous around Guy, but this was a different nervous, it was a nice nervous. "I'd like to know you better, but," Guy smiled at her as she tilted her head to the side. "I can't promise you anything as far as marriage. But…I'll take a chance."

Guy nodded. "I'm willing to take that chance." He helped her up. "Now, let's get you home. I've damaged your reputation enough."

"You damaged it, the moment you bought me," he glanced down at her, a sly smirk playing on the corner of his lips. "but, things worked out well in the end for us, didn't they?"

* * *

Guy carefully dismounted Thunder and pulled Meg down into his arms as he strode towards Marian's home. Meg and he had talked for hours on the trail about important and unimportant things. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in almost two weeks. He'd bought a slave, fallen in love with her and she'd set him free. The four-hour ride seemed to be four minutes with this woman. With her, he felt as if he'd been born 10 ft tall. No! she made him feel as if he'd been born again.

The door to Marian's house flew open before Guy even thought about knocking. "Meg!" Marian raced out and ran up to her, her eyes wide. "Sir Guy, how did you ever find her?"

"Well, I just happened to run across her."

"But, her father and this other man-

"Are dead," He said bluntly. "they won't be hurting her again."

"Good!" Marian's words surprised him. "Those two men were horrible." She pushed the door open further and beckoned for them. "Bring her in at once!"

"Marian," Meg assured her as Guy strode in. "I'm fine. he just likes to carry me to show off how strong he is."

"Considering that you're severely underweight, I'm not really showing off. Marian, call a healer to examine her," Guy told Marian. "one of her ribs is broken. I bandaged it and applied witch hazel to the multiple bruises on her body, but that was the extent of my abilities. Be sure that the healer is a woman, I don't want any men touching her."

Meg smiled. "Possessive, aren't you?"

"No," he reached up and cupped her cheek. "I don't want to inflict any more trauma on you. I'm taking care of you now. You shall just have to put up with it." at Marian's questioning look, he cleared his throat. "I must go now."

"So soon?" Meg asked as she reached for his arm.

Guy chuckled as he took her hand. "I won't be gone long. I have some business to attend to first." At Meg's expression, he laughed. "Stupid girl, it's not like I'm going to the Holy Land! I just need to drop off some papers and report in."

She nodded. "Alright." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She pulled away. "And you must stop kissing me in public!"

"Only when you stop liking it!" he shot back as she blushed deeper. "I'll be back soon."

"Guy!" He stopped in mid-stride and turned to face her as she shifted uncomfortably. "Was… 'stupid girl' what you…didn't finish yesterday?"

He smirked at her. "Maybe."

She smiled as she admitted quietly. "I like it."

Guy smiled. "I'll be sure to remember that." he turned to Marian. "Please, see that she has everything that she needs. If there are any expenses to be paid, let me know and I'll pay you back. I shall be back as soon as possible."


	10. Author's note

**Author's note**

* * *

Hello everybody. Sorry to those who were expecting updates. But, today's the first day I've actually been able to sit down at a table without being in agony. Since my last posting, I had an accident. Some of you may know that I ballroom dance, so, to make a long story short.

I was doing a lift at a studio, my partner couldn't catch me, so I fell and hit the ground hard on my back. Everyone in the studio heard it crack and I heard it to. (Think Kym Johnson's fall with Hines Ward, but my partner didn't fall on me.) I had to go to the hospital, fortunately, I didn't break anything, but my back has been very sore and delicate. I've had to spend a whole week in bed or on the couch resting. I couldn't write because typing is impossible when you're flat on your back and standing wasn't that great either. But I'm able to walk and the stiffness and everything has almost left my body. (Thank God for ibuprofen!) I've had to do stretches and a ton of I've been gone for such a long time and I felt I owed all of you an explanation. Give me a few more days and I'll be back to my normal self again with updates.


	11. 10: Words

Chapter ten: Words

* * *

Meg was heavy on Guy's mind as he headed towards the sheriff's private chambers. The sheriff had been shouting for Guy and his voice was growing louder by the moment. Ordinarily, Guy would have been dreading meeting the sheriff when he was in this foul a mood, but not today. Things had changed so much, he had changed so much that he barely recognized himself.

Guy pushed the door open as the sheriff spun around, sweat painting his brow. "Gisbourne!" he shouted. "Where the devil have you been? You've been gone for days!"

"My apologies," Guy said smoothly as he shut the door calmly. "I had some business to attend to. And then someone, stole my slave, I had to get her back."

"And did you?" the sheriff questioned. "Get her back?"

Guy nodded. "Yes. The men who stole her are dead."

"Good." the sheriff sat down and rubbed his hands together. "We've been given an assignment, from prince John."

Guy felt a sense of foreboding growing in his stomach. Normally, an assignment from Prince John meant participating in something that was almost bordering on the line of treason. Ordinarily, he would not have minded, but now, something was slowly changing in him.

However, before announcing to the sheriff that Guy was leaving his service, natural curiosity and possibly old habit, prompted him to ask. "What does he want us to do?"

The sheriff paused dramatically before his face twisted with evil delight. "Kill the king." Guy stared at him, not certain if the sheriff was joking. He certainly hoped he was. The king was in the holy land and to undertake such a venture would be troublesome and not to mention, it was treason. "And he's selected us to carry out this task!"

Guy shook his head. He couldn't do this. He had his land back; he had Meg; why risk everything on a scheme that was doomed to fail? Besides, did he even want this anymore? He couldn't speak these thoughts aloud yet. They were in such turmoil inside him; he needed a few moments to absorb the whole situation.

The sheriff's glowering at him told him that he wasn't going to be allowed those few moments to absorb the thoughts swirling in his mind. "I don't like that face Gisbourne. What are you thinking?"

"Milord," Guy said slowly. "you will tell prince John, that I cannot be trusted to remain silent." The sheriff's eyes bulged in shock. "I won't say anything to anybody, but I want no part in this."

The minute he said those words, it was if a giant weight had been rolled off his shoulder. However, the weight was gone for a moment. "Not an option Gisbourne." The sheriff's lip curled into a sneer. "You're my right hand, you have to go."

"I won't." the words slipped out of Guy's mouth before he could stop them. The moment they slipped out, he could have killed himself.

The sheriff stared at him for a moment. "You…won't?" He was silent before shouting in fury. "What do you mean Gisbourne!?"

He didn't know why he was doing this. He really didn't. "Milord, I will be withdrawing from your company from now on."

"What?!" the sheriff blustered out as his face grew red. "Gisbourne! Don't be a fool!"

"I've been one." He said tightly before inhaling deeply. "But I'll be one no longer."

"Who hit you over the head with a sword Gisbourne?" The sheriff demanded with a furious and yet, cackling laugh. "You've got nothing without me!"

"You're wrong." Guy smirked. "The Gisbourne lands have been restored to me," the sheriff's face grew slightly gray. "without your help." The sheriff paused, the pause that told Guy that he'd thought of something that he could use against Guy, so he decided to put a stop to it before that thought could progress. "I know you, if you even think of scheming; I will hunt you down and send you to hell where you deserve."

The sheriff smirked. "You just…. restored the lands to yourself Gisbourne? Without the king's permission?"

Guy pulled off his gloves. "The king had already settled the affair. Robin," that name still left a bitter taste in his mouth. "stole what wasn't his, it's official." When the sheriff said nothing, Guy dipped his head and turned. "Good day."

"Have you heard of Robin of Locksley's heroics in the holy land?" The sheriff asked slowly, baiting his words with just the right amount of poison. the words were carefully spoken enough to cause Guy to pause where he stood in his tracks. "The king's right hand man. the two love each other like brothers. So, clearly the king will favor Robin of Locksley." Guy knew where the sheriff was going with this direction and unfortunately, he knew the sheriff was right. "What makes you think that you, even have a chance at being allowed to keep that land should the king return? Then what Gisbourne?" the sheriff's hand on his shoulder caused him to spin around and fling the hand off his shoulder. "You'll most likely be imprisoned for stealing the land of a nobleman, even though he stole from you first. However," he said slowly. "if the king were dead…then you'd be safe." Guy said nothing. "So, Gisbourne…what's it to be?"

* * *

"I'm fine!" Meg said as she pushed her way out of the house. "I need sometime alone!"

"Meg," Marian said. "you've been assaulted, a rib broken and have multiple other injuries. You cannot go walking to Sir Guy's alone! He'll never forgive me!"

"He will, because he knows I gave you no other alternative." Meg smiled at Marian. "Thank you for your hospitality, but, I want to go home now."

The way Meg had spoken, 'home' had caused all words to flee from Marian's mind. Meg turned and began walking down the road back towards Guy's estates. It wasn't a very long walk and the way wasn't too secluded. Truth to be told, she hadn't been able to enjoy a walk alone without fearing her father and Chris would jump out from somewhere and take her. now, they were dead, both of them.

The sound of hoof beats approaching caused her to look up. there was Sir Guy approaching on his horse. Meg smiled at him. he always had a dashing look about him whenever he was on that big, black horse of his.

Meg looked up shyly at Guy as he dismounted. "Hello."

"Hello." He stood there for a moment, his expression told her that he was debating something. He walked towards her, his gaze taking the site of her in. "Are you well?"

"Yes. I've got one broken rib, but, nothing else to be concerned about."

"You shouldn't be walking." He said softly. "It'll hinder your healing."

"I've had broken ribs before."

"That was before, I was in your life." he pointed out as he took her hand. "This is now and I'm in your life now. I want the best for you." she said nothing as he guided her back to his horse and carefully lifted her up. "I'll take you home now."

Things were different between them now. A slight tension that caused her to ache to know what was going on inside his head at this moment. he was silent as they walked through the woods, together. Something troublesome was weighing on his mind, but he wouldn't divulge it to her. she didn't mind the silence, it was just as nice to walk with Guy in silence as if was to communicate with him.

As the neared, his estate, instead of going towards the house, he went towards the barn. "I brought you something." He said, as if sensing her unasked question. "I purchased it yesterday and had it delivered."

"You did? You shouldn't have."

"I know," he smirked slightly. "but I honestly had no reason for such a purchase other than I desired to give it to you."

Meg cleared her throat in slight discomfort. "I do hope you do not intend to make it a habit of showering me with gifts." He paused outside the barn and reached up to help her down. She gripped his hands and held his gaze. "I don't need gifts Guy, I'm not used to them, and actions mean more to me than gifts."

Guy frowned slightly. "Haven't I shown you enough of my actions for you to know what I -

"Of course." She assured him quickly. "I'm aware of your actions and I'm very grateful to you. but, what I mean to say is that you….needn't buy me things when," she bit her lip before boldly admitting in a low whisper. "your company is enough."

Guy was silent for a moment before nodding as he gently helped her off the horse. "I shall mark that, but still," he guided her to the barn, his hand on her lower back. "it gives me pleasure to give you things when you've been denied so much."

She rolled her eyes only to gasp in amazement as they entered the barn. "Oh, but Guy," she shook her head in astonishment at the beautiful white horse that was in the barn. It hadn't been there since she'd been purchased. "I cannot-

"She's a gentle mare." He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Fast and strong as well. She'll be good for you."

She walked up and gently touched the horse's nose. "She is beautiful."

"She is." Guy murmured as he passed her by to guide Thunder into his stall, right next to her horse. "Soon, we can ride together."

Meg blushed slightly, but she couldn't deny the possibilities. "Maybe."

"I," Guy said slowly, causing her to turn around to see he held an intricately carved, small, wooden box in his hand. "brought you this also." He held it up for her to see, rattling it lightly, announcing there was something in it.

Meg smiled. "It's lovely. Will you open it for me?"

Guy hesitated for a moment before nodding. "As you wish." Meg patted her horse's neck before turning and walking up to Guy as he reached into the small box and set it off to the side. Meg stood there, frozen in shock as Guy set the box aside, holding a small wedding band in his hand. she began shaking her heading protest, but then Guy spoke, speaking the very words she'd dreaded hearing from him. "Megan, will you marry me?"


	12. 11: Conditions of rejection

Chapter eleven: Conditions of rejection

* * *

"No."

The words came out of Meg's mouth so fast that Guy wasn't even certain that he'd heard them. He blinked as Meg stepped away from him. "Excuse me?"

"No." She shook her head. "I won't marry you."

"Meg," he inhaled. "I know that this must seem rather soon-

"Considering that I told you that I'd need time and you propose a few hours later, yes, it is soon to say the least!"

"Meg, I've the right to know why you're turning me down so definitely." He pointed out as he took a step towards her. "You didn't even blink or stutter."

"I don't need to explain anything to you."

"Actually you do," she crossed her arms. "you're turning me down without even allowing me to state my case."

"Why are you even asking me?" She demanded. "You know I desperately need time and yet, you still ask me to marry you. Why/?" He shifted uncomfortably and attempted to keep a casually air, but Meg was no fool. She sensed something was wrong instantly. "You're hiding something from me." Meg's flashing eyes dared him to lie to her. He exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Guy of Gisbourne!" he smirked at her, infuriating her more. "I'm not a fool!"

"Meg," he stepped towards her, cupping her face in his hand before leaning forward to kiss her. "shut up." Meg's eyes widened and she let out a whimper of protest as his mouth covered hers. She struggled and pushed at him; reluctantly, Guy broke the kiss. He'd hoped that his kiss would cause her to reconsider his proposal and focus on that and not the torment in his soul. He exhaled. "Meg, there is nothing wrong."

"You're lying to me Guy," she snapped as she gazed downwards. "I've live with liars, cheats and frauds all my life." Guilt stabbed him at the hurt in her eyes. "I know you're hiding something from me. Either you tell me now…or I'm leaving you."

His heart sped up, she would do that, he knew her well enough. "Meg, I can't, it's confidential," she turned and walked towards the exit of the barn. "Meg please."

He reached out and she pulled away from him. "I told you; tell me, or it's over. I mean it."

"Fine, I'll tell you!" She paused and turned towards him, her hands clasped tightly together. She looked stubborn and determined. If he didn't know any better, he'd guessed that his proposal had no effect on her at all. "But you won't like it."

"I don't like liars and men who conceal things." She stated tartly. "I'll decide my emotions for myself without your opinion, thank you."

He exhaled. "The sheriff and prince John have come up with a plot."

"I'm not sure about the prince, but the sheriff is devious. He's the one who had my father come and take me away." Guy's head shot up. "I'm sure he paid my father quite handsomely."

"The sheriff…had you kidnapped?"

Meg nodded. "I must have neglected to mention that to you. He said I caused you to neglect your duties and I've turned your head." he brought his hand up and stroked her cheek softly. "He's invested…too much in you to see you go soft." She reached for his hand and brought it down; to his relief, she didn't release his hand. "I will be who I am Guy and you should be who you are. I'm not an influence on your life."

"But you are," he said softly as he took another step forward. "whether you want to be or not."

She placed a hand on his chest. "What is the plot?"

His stomach swirled as the words slipped out of his mouth far easier than he would have liked. "To kill the king."

Meg blinked once and said nothing. "And…are you considering it? and if you are, why so?"

"Because," he said slowly. "it is very likely that the kill will give my lands back to Robin of Locksley. He is t he king's man after all and my deeds have been…well, unsavory to say the least." She was silent for a long time. "Meg, say something, please." She pulled away from him and continued walking towards the barn door. "Meg."

"Guy," she stated as she turned on her heel towards him. "if you want me to marry you, you better go to the holy land and fail that mission. Alert the king to the treachery at hand; keep as much blood off your hands as you possibly can. But, if you kill the king, then I will not marry you." Guy looked at her. what a warrior she made at this moment! her hair flung back from her face, eyes flashing and her pose tall and straight as she pointed towards the barn door. "The holy land awaits for you Sir." the collected tone and the word 'Sir' stung Guy a lot sharper than he thought it possible. "You wrestle with your conscience and let it tell you what to do. I won't say a word more on the subject, to you, or to anyone. I'll let you know of my decision regarding your proposal once you've returned. news travels fast, so I'll be certain to have time to think on it."

"Meg."

"But be certain you don't drag me down to hell in your decision Guy." She stated. "For I'm certain that I probably will marry you," his head shot up. "no matter what you chose. As you know, I seem to have very little say in matters where you are concerned. This trip to the holy land will be just what I need to make my decision."

* * *

 **A week later,**

* * *

Guy's stomach churned as he took the few items that he'd need for his journey. It was early, about 4:00 in the morning. He opened his door and shifted his bag over his shoulder. As he closed the door, he turned towards Meg's closed door. He wanted to see her, but she'd avoided him this entire week, giving him time to think an absorb all that was about to happen to him. he sighed and turned to walk away. At that moment, her door opened.

He turned as Meg opened the door slowly and stood there in the doorway. Her long hair was unbound and around her shoulders. She wore a golden robe, which didn't hide the long, white nightdress completely; her bare feet peeked out from under the nightdress. Her head was held up high and her red lips were begging to be kissed.

He looked at her and she returned the gaze. There was so much to be said, but the words couldn't be formed. He wasn't certain who moved first, more than likely they moved towards each other in unison. He slid the bag off his shoulder to lift her up from the floor to crush her in a kiss. Her arms wound around his neck as he gripped her waist tightly, thumping her back against the wall.

He felt the panic well up in Meg before she broke the kiss. He paused as she looked down at him, wide eyed. He didn't move at first, and then he trailed a hand down her hip slowly as he lowered her from the wall. Meg shuddered, but not in fear, he noted. He leaned forward and claimed her mouth again, slow and heavy. She whimpered and sagged against his chest, her hands slowly began to hang limply by her sides. His left hand cupped her cheek as he gently nudged her mouth open. Meg whimpered out his name and Guy knew that he needed to stop. a few more precious kisses and then she pulled away from him, both were breathing heavy.

She inhaled as he rested his forehead against hers. "Come back to me."

"I will." He assured her softly as he nuzzled her face with his nose. "I promise."

She shook her head. "Don't promise me." she placed her hand on his chest; her eyes were still closed as if she were afraid to open her eyes lest she shatter the moment. "People have always broken promises to me. Don't promise me anything please."

"I wouldn't." he brushed her hair back from her face before planting soft and gentle kisses on her face. "Not to you, Meg. I-

"Don't Guy." She gripped his hand. "Don't tell me what you decided. Let me know, when you come home. And tell me…after I've made my decision."

He kissed her again. "I will." He was sorely tempted to add that he promised her he would always come back to her, but she didn't wish that.


	13. 12: To be miserable with one

Chapter twelve: To be miserable with one

* * *

 _A month later,_

* * *

Meg rested her hand on the knob of Guy's door for the thirty-second time. As it was expected of her, she visited 'Guy' every day to help cover up the fact that he was gone in the holy land. During the time he was gone, she'd realized that she missed him far more than she thought it was possible. She barely knew him, but she knew his heart, manners and even his walk. The extent to how deep she knew little things about him surprised her immensely. However, she honestly didn't know if Guy was going to kill the king or not. Her soul was in turmoil and she couldn't help but wonder if his was in turmoil as well. However, even if he did or didn't kill the king, her mind was made up and nothing was going to change her mind.

Marian, had worked with Meg, attempting to turn her into a fine lady. Though Meg could dress the part, talk like a lady, hold herself like one and act like one in polite society, she was still a fraud and all who passed her and Marian made it clear to her that she was one. True, Marian could defend her, but what was the point? She was a girl born in the streets and from an unsavory bloodline. Moments of confrontation always caused her to reflect on why Sir Guy, a lord with lands and a position of such authority would actually desire to marry a woman like her. The obvious answer would be because he loved her. Any other man would have taken her to his bed, with or without her consent. After all, she had been purchased by him; she could have been his to do with as he wished, but again, he hadn't done anything to her. He'd treated her with the highest form of respect. Even though his position demanded that he not show to her any mercy, he'd done so.

She knew that he really loved her, but she wasn't sure if she could love him the way he deserved to be loved. The other day, she'd looked at her reflection in the mirror and studied herself. She wasn't very pretty, her face was round and her hair was untamable. She wasn't very intelligent, she could barely read or write. He was a lord, a man of great importance. With his looks, he could easily win the heart of any woman in the land, possibly even a princess in another land. So why, did he want her? She was broken, battered and used, she had nothing to give him.

She sighed as she pushed the door to Guy's door and the basket fell from her arms. All previous thoughts fled from her mind as she saw Guy standing there, shirt off, bent over a water basin washing his face and arms. He didn't look very different from the last time he saw her, but the presence in the room felt different, as if he'd changed somehow.

Guy stopped and turned towards her instantly. She held his gaze for a moment before rushing into his arms. Guy lifted her up from the ground and set her on the table beside the basin. She wrapped her arms around his wet shoulders, smiling softly as she recalled another moment with a shirtless Guy. Not that she was complaining, as improper as it was, Guy's body was sculptured in a pleasing way.

"I promised you," he said as he studied her face closely, a light dancing in his blue eyes and a playful smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'd come back to you."

"Guy."

That was all she was able to say, for he pulled her towards him for a wet embrace. She moaned at the sensation of his mouth on hers again. She'd wanted to hold, touch and kiss him for so long. This kiss was wonderful, Guy took his time, desperate to make her breathless, which wasn't too hard for him to do. After a few moments, he pulled away from her and kissed her nose. "Wait here."

She smiled as he went to the door, peered outside a few times. As he turned around, she said the words that her miserable heart had decided to tell him. She'd made her decision and if he was a villain or hero, she didn't want to have any regrets. She'd rather be miserable with him, than without him.

She inhaled and spoke the words clearly. "Guy, I've decided to accept your marriage proposal."

Guy stopped in mid-step and stared at her in amazement. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he held out his arms and shook his head. "Oh, come here you." Meg didn't hesitate to hop off the table and scurry over to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Oh, Megan, my love." As she drank in his warmth and closeness, he murmured and breathed into her hair. "Meg, you won't regret it. I swear here and now that I'll always be the man you need me to be."

"You're always there when I need you."

We need to talk." She nodded and pulled back as he studied her face closely. "I didn't kill the king. However, I did go to the holy land with the men. I arranged to have the king's men ready to intercept them. The king, wants me gather more information about the men who want him dead."

Meg began shaking her head. "That's a huge risk for you."

"I swore my allegiance to him and I intend to hold my word." He exhaled. "One of the sheriff's men, wounded Robin of Locksley while attempting to kill the king. Locksley, will be returning to here shortly, as his injury will prevent him from fighting in the holy land. He will soon be causing conflict around here. I will be reporting any information that the king needs to know to him and also informing him of whatever news of treason I happen to hear."

Meg exhaled and looked up at him. "But if you're caught-

He kissed her deeply, silencing that train of thought. After a few moments, he pulled away. "So, when, will you be mine?" he studied her. "All things considered, I've compromised your reputation, so it had better be soon." She blushed slightly and nodded her head. "I want you and I need you." those words, for the first time, actually terrified her as something she hadn't thought about penetrated her mind. She'd have sleep with Guy and fulfill her wifely duties to him. She froze there, unsure of what to say. "I can't wait too long, in case something does happen to me, I want the lands to go to you and hopefully, to our heir." That made her break away from him. "Meg," he said softly, yet with a firm tone in his voice. "I know what's going on in that head of yours. I am not going to hurt you."

She shifted. "Can't we just not-

"No Meg," he shook his head. "I won't even consider it. I want a full marriage, in every way."

She shifted. "But Guy, I can't-

"Meg," he tilted her face upwards so she couldn't avoid looking at him. "you just agreed to marry you. You must feelings for me, otherwise you would have turned me down." Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement. "I need you to trust that I will never hurt you. I killed the man who did, I actually massacred him!" he inhaled, collecting himself. "I'm not going to lower myself to his level by abusing you. I love you and I will teach your body to feel love." He gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "Can you trust me on this?"

Meg's eyes watered slightly as she nodded. "I will."

He kissed her on the forehead before reaching for his shirt. "I'll go speak to the priest. The marriage will be within the hour." She could only nod her head; terror and anticipation refused to allow her to do more than that. He exhaled and stepped towards her, his shirt hanging down by his side. "Meg, you can object."

She bit her lip before admitting. "I can't."

Guy shook his head before locking his arms around her hips and lifting her up off the ground. Meg shook her head as her legs dangled in the air, forcing her to lock her legs around his waist. He smirked at her. "Try it, I missed hearing you snap at me." She shook her head as she ran her hand down his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She shuddered and grabbed a hold of his neck as he worked his mouth against hers.

"Meg?" they broke the kiss and whipped around as Marian pushed the door open. She gasped and stared the two of them. "Sir Guy!"

He bobbed his head. "Marian."

"Sir Guy, put her down this instance!" She protested. "You've no right to compromise her reputation in such a manner! Shame on you!"

"I bought her Marian," he reminded her. "if anything, that compromised her reputation."

"I suppose, but this, is not right!" she cleared her throat. "I'm glad to see you are faring well Sir Guy, but surely, you shouldn't be up and about."

"I assure you Marian, I am well." He set Meg down slowly. "Now," he kissed her forehead. "go fix that pretty face of yours and I'll make the arrangements."

Meg nodded and walked slowly towards Marian. Marian stared at her as she shut Guy's door behind her. Meg couldn't think of a thing to say, but Marian could. "Meg, what is he talking about?"

Meg stared at her before stammering out. "We're…getting married. Today."

* * *

The priest shook his head. "I cannot do such a thing without the bans having been read. This marriage will not take place."

"You will make us husband and wife! Else I shall take to my chambers and live with her in sin until you've deemed it proper for us to marry!" the priest twitched in shock at Guy's crass words. He'd never do such a thing to Meg, but the priest didn't know that. "I have no family or relations alive. There is no one in this world who could possibly object! Her parents are deceased as well, there is no one in this world that cares for her, except me." Guy snarled. "Now you will marry us!"

The man looked pale, but he nodded and opened up the bible to begin the ceremony in Latin. "I will, when the bride arrives."

The door behind them creaked open and they both turned as Marian entered. She shook her head. "Sir Guy, you really must work on you matters of persuasion. Your tone is very loud."

He rolls his eyes. "Only when I don't get what I want."

"And," he turned as Meg entered the room wearing a new, exquisite dress of turquoise with silver embroidery. Her hair was tamed into a bun and a veil was fastened atop her head. She'd found the pearl necklace and earrings that he'd left in her room for her. She was nervous, anyone could see that, but he could see happiness amongst the fear. She was so beautiful. He felt himself losing his heart further to her with each glance. "do you…always get what you want," she licked her lips and twisted the three purple roses in her hands. "Sir Guy?"

He could only nod his head and say . "When it matters." He held out his hand to her. "Come."

The priest turned to him. "Sir Guy, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Guy nodded, holding eye contact with Meg. "I will."

She blushed becomingly as the priest asked her. "Megan, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Meg nodded as she smiled at him. "I will."

The priest took both their right hands and joined their hands together. Guy's heart pounded in his chest as he held Meg's gaze throughout the final moments of the ceremony. Finally, something wonderful and good had been given to him and he'd be damned if he ever failed or lost her.


	14. 13: Teaching her to love again

**Chapter rated M**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Teaching her to love again

* * *

Meg's stomach swirled violently as Guy silently led her up the stairs to his chambers. She shook her head. Not his, theirs now. Oh, why had she ever agreed to this? She could have said no at the altar! But that man had a way of looking at her that caused her to cave into his every wish.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Guy's random statement caused her to twitch uneasily. "Enjoy…what?"

"Seducing you." she choked and looked up at him, finding him playfully smiling down at her. "The art of seduction is a lot more work, but," he tilted his head to the side. "I think it'll worth it in the end."

She could only smile uneasily. She was scared. She loved Guy, but that couldn't keep the demons at bay from her mind. Her legs shook as he opened up the door to their room. She was stunned by the transformation that had happened in her room. Someone had brought candles in, dozens of them, and set them all around the room casting light in every corner.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she couldn't think of a single word to say. Guy kissed her forehead. "I'll leave you to change into something more comfortable." He reached a pair of pants on the dresser and that was all. "Five minutes."

Meg bobbed her head nervously. "Thank you."

Her heart pounded in her throat as he closed the door. She shakily undid her dress and let it fall to the ground. Somehow, she was able to shrug out of everything except for her shift when her legs threatened to buckle, so she moved towards the vanity Guy had moved in here from her room. She reached for the brush to comb her hair. As she brought it up to her hair, she caught sight of a whip scar on her arm. Her hand trembled violently as the brush fell out of her hand.

She shook her head and looked down as tears blurred her vision. Why would anyone want to be with her? Especially a strong, handsome man like Guy? He loved her and….she couldn't even find it in her heart to share a bed with him. The door creaked open behind her and she spun around to see Guy standing there. When Guy said he was going to seduce her, he hadn't been far off. All he wore was a dark pair of pants and an unbuttoned black shirt, granting her a view of his chest and one tattoo on his arm.

But she knew that penetrating gaze and her heart sunk. She closed her eyes in humiliation as Guy stepped towards her. She swallowed uncomfortably as he stood over her, his eyes running all over her body, causing her to blush and tremble. Her stomach bucked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, running his hands up and down her arms. "You look so beautiful Megan." She couldn't look at him. She looked down her feet, exhaling as she wiped her eyes. After blinking a few times she opened her eyes to realize that Guy was on his knees before her. She jumped slightly when he placed his hands on her knees. "Easy Meg," He murmured. "I won't hurt you."

"Guy," she begged, wanting some sense of privacy. "please, I'm begging you." with that, he tugged her shift down to expose her shoulder and breast. Meg began crying as in a panic, grabbing his hands. "Guy, please, don't!"

"Shh," he said gently as she gripped his hands. "Meg, wait a moment, calm down." He looked up at her. "These scars, is this what has you so upset? Because you don't want me to see these?"

Her voice broke in humiliation. "I'm ugly! Why…would you want….someone like me? I trust you…but, I can't have sex ever again! I can't! I just can't!" Then…she felt his mouth on the scars that were exposed on her collarbone. She looked down at him, staring as he began kissing her as if he could kiss the scars away if he willed it. "Guy."

"Shh," he breathed against her skin, willing her to calm down. "easy Megan," his mouth slowly moved towards her neck, her legs shook and trembled violently. "I won't hurt you."

His words weren't making much sense to her heart and head, but kindness behind his actions couldn't be mistaken. "What are you-

"Shh," his breath tickled her skin. Slowly, his hands moved up towards her shoulders. She noted how his lips curved slightly into a smile before breaking the kiss. Guy looked at her, his eyes probing her before her against his chest. "I know you're scared Meg," he brushed her head so gently. "honest, I do."

"I'm terrified." She admitted as she clung to him. "I'm sorry-I wish I wasn't scared of you. I love you."

"I know that," he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I've no problem with going slowly and patiently tonight. I want to help you through this." She licked her lips nervously as Guy helped her up from the chair. His shirt slid from his shoulders and he released her hands only long enough to allow his shirt to fall to the floor. "I swear Meg, that if you want me to stop, just say the word and I will."

She nodded and croaked. "Alright."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

She cannot speak as Guy reaches for her shift and swallows hard as he unties the loose knot drawing the neckline close together free. She inhales as he eases the shift off her shoulders, while gazing intently at her face. She couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze. He reaches for her trembling hands, holding them gently, while gazing at her. She can feel his restrain as he leans forward to claim her mouth and she closes her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. But the kiss never happens. Guy rests his forehead against hers, their noses brushing together, but he comes no closer.

She shifts away slightly as he runs his hands up to cup her shoulders, pressing them lightly. He runs one hand over her cheek, smiling gently at her again as she pulled away to study his face. As always, she can see only his affection for her, no signs that he was about to switch personalities and become like Chris.

"You ok?" he murmurs. She nods silently. "Good."

He steps backwards towards the bed, maintaining direct eye contact with her every step of the way. She noted that he began to angle his body carefully with each step, so he'd wind up behind her. Her stomach swirled as her eyes took in the sight of the bed and everything it stood for.

Her heart pounded in her throat, terrified that he was behind her and she couldn't see him. _Dear God,_ her mind taunted her. _Is this where he loses control and throws me on the bed, taking me for himself, thinking only of himself?_ Feeling a hand on her waist, she whipped around to see Guy dangerously close behind her. He instantly paused, not moving for a few moments, but his face was still close to hers. He shifted forward slightly, his gaze asking her to trust him.

He brought his hand up, to touch her very loosely pinned hair. She shivered under his touch as he began to free her hair from the net and clips, gently tugging her hair to cascade around her shoulders. He did all this without breaking eye contact. She was starting to feel like a butterfly whose wings were pinned, unable to break away from this moment.

His forehead and nose kept brushing her face as he combed his fingers through her hair, brushing the center of her back. "You're my treasure Megan."

He and leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. She shied away a few times, but allowed her face to return towards his once his lips moved to her cheekbone. Slowly, unfamiliar sensations, that she almost dared to call arousal were prickling her stomach. After a few kisses, he pulled away, bringing his hands up to cup her chin in his hands. She arched backwards slightly as he stepped forward, again, he didn't claim her mouth. He began kissing her forehead, firmly, yet tenderly, multiple times.

She could barely comprehend the amount of tenderness that Guy was showing to her. She'd never felt anything like it ever. When he brushed her right cheek so tenderly with his hand, she could have cried at the gentleness in his touch. Guy pulled back and studied her face intently. Something in her face interested him for a moment, for he smiled at her. Frankly, she couldn't see how she could possibly be pleasing to him at this moment. She was stiff, awkward and she had doubts if they'd even consummate the marriage tonight. After all, he had said he'd stop if she asked him. But then, part of her liked this, liked feeling treasured and beautiful for once. She trembled as he began stroking her other cheek.

His nose brushed her forehead and she turned away, barely able stand this closeness anymore. She could barely breathe, she was uncertain how much more of this she could take. Guy ran his hand down her shoulder, causing her arms to collapse around her waist and his hands slid down to follow. His hands caressed her waist, lighting a fire in her stomach, causing her to exhale sharply.

It was as that moment that Guy moved forward, climbing up onto the bed, knelt into a sitting poison and held out his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment, but took a step forward and placed her hand within his.

As she climbed up on her side of the bed, he released her. "Look under your pillow." She frowned as she located a small dagger in its sheath. "I purchased that, so you'll always be safe. No one, can ever hurt you again."

"Thank you."

She moved to place it on the nightstand, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Hang onto it."

"I don't understand." She frowned in confusion. "Why Guy?"

Meg stared at him as he withdrew the dagger from its sheath and guided the blade to his heart. "if I refuse to stop when you ask it of me, then you may hurt me."

"What?" Meg stared up at him. "No!"

"I need you to trust me."

She trembled. "But I, I might hurt you, what if I-

He shook his head as he kissed her brow again. "I want you, to feel safe." She trembled as he reached for the hem of her shift. "I'm going to remove this now. Have I your permission?"

Meg looked down at the dagger in her hand for a long moment before nodding. "Yes," she whispered. "you have…husband." She noted how his eyes lit up at the endearment and decided to call him that more often. He gripped the shift, gently pulled it up and over her head, leaving her completely bare to him. Meg shifted and a discomforting heat filled her body as he looked at her, taking in the sight of her scars. she shifted the dagger in her hands, waiting for him to speak, but when he didn't, she did. "I'm sorry…I displease you Guy."

Those words broke him out of the trance he was is. "Wife," he looked up at her and shook his head in wonderment. "you can _never_ displease me. I was just admiring your beauty and thanking God for allowing a sinner like me to have you." she covered her mouth with her hand as Guy reached for her, gently untucking her legs. "Please, lay back on the bed."

She nodded and did so uneasily as a fine sweat on her body. A kiss at her ankle startled her for a moment, especially when Guy's lips started to travel upwards on her body. Her arm jumped from her waist as he kissed her lower thigh. He looked up as he declared with a smirk on his face. "There it is."

She tremble, thinking that there's something wrong with her. "What?"

"The sensitive spot." He smirks. "Every woman has one and it wasn't your neck."

She reached up hesitantly and brushed a hair from his forehead. "He'd…bite me there… hard. Hard enough to make me bleed." Her voice dropped. "He loved to make me bleed."

"Try not to think of him tonight." He leaned forward, running his nose along her face as he whispered. "Tonight, I shall do my best to make you forget everything he did to you."

"I want to," she whispered. "I'm so close to that point but…I'm afraid."

He exhaled. "Meg, you always think so low of yourself."

"How could I not?" she asked. "I've nothing to give you!" he sighed wearily and pulled away. "But it's true!"

"Megan-

"Please," she begged. "let me finish, else you'll never know. I'm damaged goods Guy! I'm a dark, broken and used woman. I'm not even pretty! I'm spoiled for you mentally and physically due to what he did." She inhaled raggedly. "I've seen how you changed since you came back from the holy land, your heart is lighter now. But me….it is still dark and I don't think I can change. You're a lord now and you deserve so much better than me."

He was silent for a while, then in one move, he pulled her and the covers against him. "I pray Meg, one day you will see yourself as I see you. you're a strong woman. Did you forget how we met? You shouted at me and fought me hard."

"I was scared."

"No," he shook his head. "that was determination. Fear, would have made you submissive. You may not believe this, but, I was intrigued by you when I saw you on the auction block. Falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan though, but how could I not fall in love with you?" she looked upwards at him. "You're a kind, strong, wise, funny and wonderful woman. You saw how I gazed at you but a few moments ago. Could you honestly believe that you are ugly to me?" she couldn't speak. "I'm aware, I could have any woman I want. They may have wealth and many other things. But none of them can ever match your beauty, vibrancy and warmth. You, made me find the light inside myself that you yourself could only see. And I, as your husband, shall help you find that light inside you that I see as well."

The knife fell out of Meg's hands to the floor with a clatter. Guy released her to reach for it, but she stopped him. "I don't need that tonight."

His brow rose as he asked cautiously. "Are you sure?"

She inhaled. "Don't make me change my mind."

"alright." Guy untangled her from the sheets and his hands went to remove his pants. Meg inhaled shakily and laid back into a somewhat comfortable position for her. she wasn't as frightened as she had been, his words, had been what she needed to know. understanding them, would take some time. She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. "Megan, look at me." his gentle voice prompted her to open her eyes slowly to look up at him. the unconditional love in his eyes caused her to tremble. "I won't hurt you." Meg nodded. A finger inserted inside her caused her to jump and let out a cry as he began easing it in and out of her. "Relax."

"I'm trying." She whimpered out, her voice catching with stroke inside her. this was so strange, her body, was tingling and responding to his touch in so different a way that she was confused.

"Meg, your body is wet," he said in a controlled voice, his words startling her. "and warm."

She gasped out. "Then….make me yours."

Guy's response was to learn forward and eagerly kiss her mouth. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders, desperately wanting to surrender to his administrations in spite of the mental chains of fear holding her down. suddenly, Guy entered her in one move. She tore her mouth away from his, breathing rapidly.

"Meg?" She looked up at him in confusion unable to speak. After a minute. his hands went around her waist and he rolled with her. Meg let out a shriek as she found Guy on his back and she was straddling him. this…felt different for her, like, she was in control of this. But, why had he done this for her? "I won't move," he promised. "until you do. Take your time."

her head didn't want it, she rocked her hips forward, pushed through the fear as she splayed herself on Guy's chest and forced him into a kiss. Guy let out a groan, but eagerly returned her attentions. She rolled, pulling him on top of her as he began moving inside her. the fear inside her seemed to be jarred loose with each thrust. Meg gasped as he began moving harder inside her. the gasps turned into cries, which she hoped were pleasure filled because her body felt as if it were on fire. The seconds, moved so quickly for her, all of a sudden, she was overwhelmed with these strange emotions.

Her body shuddered as Guy's seed filled her belly and Meg lay there gasping, having experienced what women had dubbed 'the little death' for the first time. Charles had never been able to make her experience such a thing, so Guy did have something over him. Guy collapsed on top of her, causing her to stiffen for a moment, but he instantly moved to leave her. she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, stopping him from moving.

Those dark eyes of his probed her face before he asked. "Are you alright Meg? did I hurt you?"

Meg shook her head as tears puddle in her eyes. "No. I've never…felt something like that before." she wiped her eyes. "Hold me, please Guy." He nodded and pulled her against him, his arms tight around her shoulders. "Don't let me go."

"I promise you…I never will."


	15. 14: The morning after

Chapter fourteen: The morning after

* * *

Meg moaned and whimpered lightly as she stirred. With a gasp, she bolted upright in the bed. "Easy wife," Guy rumbled beside her, his hand stroking her naked thigh. "you're alright. You're with me."

She exhaled raggedly and looked around the room with a sigh. "Of course." She exhaled and flopped back onto the bed. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Don't be sorry." He frowned as he brought his hand slowly down to her knee. "You forgot what?"

She laughed lightly. "That I'm your wife."

His brow arched curiously. "Really?" She nodded. He exhaled and rolled on top of her with a devilish smirk. "Then, I shall have to remind you." he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She moaned and gripped his shoulders lightly as he nudged her legs apart so he could snuggle between them. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he broke the kiss and asked. "I forgot to ask. Are you sore, frightened or anything? Do you want me to stop?"

She inhaled as she hesitantly brushed his cheek with her hand. "I'm fine Guy, honest." He rolled off her and pulled her into his side. This felt awkward, after all, they were both still naked but she liked feeling him close to her. But Guy had paused in what she'd hoped was going to be their second time making love. "You don't need to stop Guy."

"I'm glad to know that," he said as he reached for her hand. "but I must know. What happened last night?"

Her blood froze as she asked in fright. "Was I-that terrible?"

He looked down at her as if she'd handed him the very brains out of her head. "Meg, you were amazing." She shook her head. Would this man never cease to surprise her? "But…what happened? One moment you were frightened and the next," he shook his head. "you changed."

Meg exhaled. "It started when you gave me the dagger….but, it changed when you said that….I don't think well myself. And you're right…I don't. But….your declaration made it impossible for me to resist the love you wanted to give me. In all honesty though, I still don't know what, you see in me."

He chuckled. "Don't think that way my love," she shivered at his term of endearment. "else I shall have to question what it is you see in me. I am a dark man Meg and I've no doubt that my sins are going to come back to haunt me." he toyed with the silver and gold band with diamonds and pearls stones around it. "I hope I don't drag you down to hell with me."

She sighed. "I don't think you shall, I won't stand for it."

"There is one thing I must know though." He asked as he looked at her curiously. "When did you decide to marry me?"

She inhaled. "The very day you left, I decided when you kissed me as we said goodbye."

"That quickly?" He arched a brow. "For all you know, I might have killed the king."

"I know that and I didn't care." She sighed. "I think that, deep down… I knew that you weren't going to kill the king."

"You didn't give me much choice." He reminded her. "Remember?"

"Indeed, but milord," she teased gently. "you're Sir Guy of Gisbourne. You always get what you want in the end."

"Indeed I do." He kissed her deeply on the mouth, murmuring between kisses. "And right now, wife…I want you."

"Then take me husband." She pleaded softly. "Take me."

* * *

 _Two hours later,_

* * *

"Bridlington?" Meg asked with a slight pout on her face as Guy packed. "But you've only just arrived from the holy land."

"To you and the sheriff," he reminded her. "no one else knows." She sighed and sat down on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Guy paused and looked at her. "Are you upset with me?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm trying not to be," he walked over to her. "you're my husband and it's not my place to question you."

"Meg," he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "we we're joined together in holy matrimony, made one person in the sight of God. Always, feel free to speak your mind."

She smiled slightly. "I'm just going to miss you."

He frowned. "Why on earth should you? you're coming with me."

Meg gasped as understanding crashed over her. "What?"

"Dearest," he laughed. "I never said, you weren't coming with me!"

"Oh, you!" she pushed at him, knocking him to floor while he continued laughing at her. "Stop it!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. "I took you to my heart and bed merely yesterday. Why on earth would I leave you for a month and not take you with me?"

She frowned again. "You just said…a few days."

He shrugged as his fingers played an unknown tune on her back. "Well, we are married and it is a custom for the bride and groom to spend a few weeks alone together. Now, it's only 50 miles to Bridlington. Have you ever been there?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then," he smiled. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now," he moved his hips against hers lightly. "as soon as we finish your business with me," Meg blushed and groaned dramatically at his words. "you will pack your clothes then we leave."

Meg glowered at him. "I _did not_ attack you for that reason." He arched his brow. "But," she leaned forward and kissed him. "it does not seem like a bad idea…at the moment."

* * *

 _That afternoon,_

* * *

Meg cleared her throat softly as Guy turned from where he was standing, and froze as he stared at her. "I'm ready." Guy shushed her, holding up a finger as he slowly advanced forward. Meg humored him. Doubtless, he'd never seen her like this. She wore a fine gown of mint green, the pearl necklace and earrings Guy had given her yesterday. For once, she'd forced her feet into dainty shoes and her hair was pinned loosely away from her face, fed through a French braid loop and hanging with natural curls. She looked like a lady worthy of a king at this moment. "My surprise for you milord," she spoke like a lady too, playing the part. "are you pleased?"

He looked up and kissed her on the mouth, regardless of the guards being there. the kiss wasn't long, but it still tempted her legs to buckle. "You're my wife." He whispered as he stroked her chin. "I'm always…pleased with you, Megan. I just regret….not being able to touch you for the next 60 miles."

She patted his cheek gently. "Maybe, you can join me in the carriage at some point."

"Maybe I will, but then," he whispered in her ear. "everyone, will hear you crying out my name."

She elbowed him, causing him to laugh. "You're so arrogant Guy!"

He only laughed harder as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm just proud," he admitted as he studied her. "of my wonderful wife." She blushed harder. He cleared his throat and moved towards the carriage. "We must go, if we're to arrive there tomorrow evening."

She nodded. "Indeed." She daintily lifted her skirts and stepped towards the carriage. "This, will be the furthest I've gone in my life. I've never left Locksley."

"Well then," he said as he helped her up into the carriage. "we shall have to give you a tour of the sights then. The world is a far bigger place than you could imagine." He could hardly wait to see the look on his dear wife's face when she beheld the ocean for the first time.


	16. 16: Oceanus love

Chapter fifteen: Oceanus love

* * *

 _Two day's later_

* * *

"Meg?" Guy's voice sounded far away as Meg stirred. "Megan?" She yawned and opened her eyes to see Guy hovering over her. He smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. "You need to wake up now, we're there."

She yawned as she sat up from her somewhat sideways position. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She frowned at the unusual, loud, roaring-like sound that was filling the air. "What's that?"

He laughed. "I've got something to show you." he took her hands and grinned. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and Guy backed his way out of the carriage and guided her out. Once her feet touched the sand, her head shot up and she gasped in amazement at the sight of the ocean before her. She covered her mouth in amazement. "Oh my!"

Guy laughed at her wide-eyed expression. "Are you surprised?"

Meg nodded as she admitted. "Astonished. The ocean?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her down the hill towards the shore below. "I've had my men put up a tent, leave supplies in another," he explained. "that way you and I could have our privacy for the month we're here."

She frowned. "And what about your business with the sheriff?"

"Will be taken care of tomorrow morning." He assured her. "It'll be dark soon in a couple of hours and I want to spend this time with you."

She flushed. "You spoil me."

"And," he kissed her hand for emphasis. "I intend to do so for a long time." They reached the bottom of the small hill and rounded the corner to see two tents had already been put up. The larger one was obviously their sleeping quarters and the smaller one contained their supplies. There were three men standing guard of the tents, surprising her for a moment. Guy instantly noted it. "You're all dismissed for the evening." He shouted over the roar of the waves. "Take some time off, visit the locals and do not cause a disturbance in the town."

The men nodded, turned, and hurried up the hill. She exhaled. "Guy, there was no need for that."

"Actually," he stepped behind her and began unlacing the back of her dress. "there was."

She pulled her hair out of the way. "Guy?"

"Well, you can't go in the ocean in this huge dress and I," he kissed her now semi-exposed shoulder. "do not intend for my wife's body to be viewed by anyone but me." She smiled as his fingers went loosened the corset. But he didn't let it fall to the ground; he held it and stepped around front so he could speak directly to her. "Meg, never wear this again."

She froze. "But Guy, all the ladies are-

"I know that, but they've also been wearing them for years, you haven't." he rested his hand on her cheek. "Meg, your body is very fragile. I don't want to see it having to endure more than it is necessary."

"But I'm fat-

"Megan," he said kindly, yet firmly. "you are slender and undernourished. With and without a corset, your waist is still the smallest I've ever seen." He looked down at her waist and placed his hands on either side, they almost spanned her waist. "I'd like for you to gain some more weight. Do you understand me?"

Meg bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I do." He dropped the corset carelessly to the ground and moved back to finish helping her. "No one ever talks to me the way that you do."

"Naturally, no one loves you the way that I do." He kissed her shoulder, causing her to shiver. "I know that people, your father and Marian possibly, have this idea of how a lady should look. But I'd like to see you filled out a bit more." He let the dress fall to the sand as his hands went down her side and hips slowly, causing her to shudder. "That way," his lips brushed her ears. "your body will fit in my hands just right." She bit her lip. "When you bear my child," she couldn't refrain from letting out a whimper as he placed his hand firmly on her stomach. "your body will be stronger to endure the change and the delivery." The mere suggestion of such a thing caused her body to warm, in spite of the cold air. Once he'd helped her get down to her final layer, he picked up the garments. "Now, I'll put these in the tent, light the fire and then return to you."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Guy looked up from the fire he was building and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Meg, was pulling pins from her hair and setting them on a huge rock. Her long hair hung loose now around her hips, further enhancing the sight of her beauty against the setting sun. The wind pulled at the thin white material, exposing every inch of her curves to his gaze. She turned, as if sensing her eyes on him and brought her hand up, smiling faintly as she brushed a strand of hair back from her face. It was at that moment, the wood finally caught fire.

Standing up, Guy stripped off all of his clothes except for his pants. He smirked as Meg watched him, her face turning a fetching shade of pink and an amused look in her eyes. Guy advanced towards her, watching her face carefully. She seemed to have lost almost all traces of fear towards him. Things that she wasn't expecting would cause her to jump, but she seemed relaxed around him and he was grateful for that. She said silly things when she was nervous or slightly concerned, but he was starting to read this woman like a book and he doubted that he would ever tire of reading her.

Meg held out her hand to him, which he took and pressed a kiss to her knuckle. "Did you miss me?"

"No." At his look, she reasoned. "You were but a few feet from me."

"Miles." He corrected her as he gazed appreciatively at her. "It was miles."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Indeed, it felt like it." she exhaled deeply as he pulled her against her. "I can't believe it…we get to be like this for a month. I'm going to love it."

He shifted slightly and he knew it was time for him to confess the truth behind their honeymoon. "Meg," she looked up at him curiously, as he broke the hold, but didn't release her hand. He started walking along the shore, glancing casually around the shore to be certain there was no one else near. "I've a confession to make."

"I've noticed." She arched a brow. "You can't hide much from me Guy."

He chuckled before sobering. "Our honeymoon…it's a cover Meg." he explained quietly. "In addition to this being our honeymoon, we're meeting Robin of Locksley here. His boat is due within two weeks."

"I see." She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. "I don't mind…as long as I'm with you." he stared at her in amazement. "Personally, I'm glad that you're away from the sheriff for the time being. He's so manipulative."

"Big word for such a little girl, but dreadfully understated."

"Little girl?" Meg swatted his chest. "I'm a woman!" at his somewhat dubious look, she bent over, picked up a handful of wet sand and tossed it at him. Guy laughed as Meg shrieked and went running into the ocean. He ran after her. She squealed every step of the way as the water was cold. She held her shift high, but a wave knocked her off her feet, sending her back towards him. She laughed like a mad woman as he crushed her against his chest. She laughed and tossed her head back, her hair blowing in the wind. Guy committed this moment to heart, hoping that the joy and hope in Meg's eyes would be enough to give him the strength he would need during the difficult times that were to follow.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! We've got a new writer on Fanfiction, 'Ialwayslikedyou' and if their name didn't give you a clue, they're a huge fan of Guy and Meg! Now, be sure to check out their story and give them some encouragement. The first few chapters are a little rough, but the plot is very good. This last chapter of theirs was simply genius. Anyone who loves Guy and Meg, will love their work.**


	17. 16: Promises

Chapter sixteen: Promises

* * *

 _One month later,_

* * *

Meg inhaled deeply as she ran a warm and trembling hand down her husband's sweaty back slowly. He inhaled and kissed her brow before pulling her deep into his side. She moaned in contentment and he looked at her. "What is it?"

She smiled and drew the back of her hand down his chest. "You're amazing."

He smirked and kissed her nose. "Well, my love, you do inspire me."

Meg smiled and rolled in closer to Guy. For this month, Guy had been so wonderful to her. He wooed, courted and teasingly schooled her about the delights of the bedroom. Meg realized within a few days that Guy had completely dominated her body and soul. However, he was not controlling, he had inserted himself into her life as the one person that she could absolutely trust and rely on.

He kissed her shoulder and tucked the blanket around her. "I must go." She nodded and rolled onto her back as he got up. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

She nodded and brought herself up on elbow. "Go on husband, off to play soldier with the other little boys."

He laughed and tossed his handsome head. "Easy wife, I intend to teach you to fight with a sword and crossbow as well."

"I thought I deal with swords rather well." she said, giving him a rather pointed look with a raised brow.

Guy howled and shook his head as he finished pulling his pants on. "You say the damndest things sometimes Meg."

She smiled. "Well, you didn't marry a lady."

"I know what I married," he picked up his shirt before leaning over and kissing her brow. "and I certainly married a lady." He straightened up. "I'll see you soon."

Meg nodded. "Alright."

Meg stretched and rolled amongst the lush covers. She intended to get up, but for some reason, she fell asleep again. She blamed the lull of the waves. They always made her sleepy. Well, the crashing waves coupled with her husband's activity really made her tired.

She awoke an hour later and got up, as she reached for a blanket, she heard footsteps approaching. "Meg?" Guy called as the tent flap parted.

"Coming!" She called cheerfully as she dropped the blanket and turned towards the entrance. However, it was not Guy who entered the tent; in fact, she didn't know who it was. She shrieked and scrambled for her blanket, throwing it around herself while the stranger's eyes widened in amusement. "Guy!" She shrieked and he burst into the tent. His eyes took in the situation in a second. "Why didn't you give me a warning?"

"I'm sorry," he stepped towards Meg, while the other man turned his back. "I thought you'd be dressed by now." He bobbed towards the stranger. "This is Robin Hood." He was a handsome man. Rich brown hair that almost covered his dancing, mischievous, brown eyes that she really wished weren't upon her right now.

"I figured!" She glowered at him. "I always wanted to meet a stranger in nothing but your shirt!"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"You're going to be sorry!" she pushed away from him, eyes sparking. "You'll see!"

He groaned and ran a hand down her sleeve. "Try not to be too angry with me darling."

She made a face as she picked up her dress. "This _is_ me not being too angry."

He shrugged. "I guess I'll take you as you are." he kissed her forehead lightly. "We'll give you your privacy."

She bobbed her head, a faint smile on her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Guy turned to robin and gestured towards the tent's entrance. "Let's, convene outside shall we?"

"Agreed, let's." Robin nodded his stance a little wary. He waited until they were out of the tent before commenting. "What a temper that woman has on her."

Guy chuckled. "Life is never dull with her around."

"Where'd you find her?"

Guy shrugged as he said casually. "I bought her."

Robin laughed, but then he noticed Guy wasn't laughing and the laughter faded. "Are you serious?"

Guy nodded. "Dead serious. I still own her in fact; she refused to buy her freedom from me."

Robin sat down. "Really?"

"She's sees it as a romantic gesture. If I retain the paper, she'll always belong to me now. At times like this," he turned towards the tent. "it's hard to tell who owns who. She has a very good hold on my heart." He cleared his throat. "However, we've got other things to discuss right now."

Robin nodded. "Indeed we do." He exhaled. "It's not going to be easy. It'll take a lot of risk on your part."

Guy held Robin's gaze. "I'm willing to do whatever I can to serve penance for my role."

Robin bobbed his head slightly. "Most men wouldn't risk all they have to do what you've done, especially with a wife."

"She's the reason I'm doing this. I've got her support in this."

"Indeed, he does." They turned and stood as Meg walked out of the tent. He smiled as he admired her beauty. She wore a flowing pale blue dress and her curly hair danced about her face. She brushed a strand back as she approached Robin a demure smile on her face. "Shall we now be properly introduced?"

Guy nodded. "Robin of Locksley, this is my wife…Lady Megan."

Robin bowed slightly. "An honor, lady Gisbourne."

She smiled and gave Guy a look. "Lady Gisbourne?" he nodded as she smiled. "I like it." she sat down. "Pray, continue gentlemen."

Robin turned to Guy. "You've no objections to your wife being aware of such plans?"

Guy shrugged. "My wife may do as she pleases."

Robin shook his head in wonderment. "You're a rare man Gisbourne."

Meg folded her hands. "Can we get back to business? I'm not sure what we're planning, but I want to make sure my husband is able to help you defeat the sheriff and come back to me in one piece."

Guy exhaled. "Dearest, I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "I know you Guy. You're willing to do anything to right your wrongs. It is my job to make sure that you don't wind up dead!"

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps we-

"I'm not going to die Meg."

"You're going to take all sorts of risk."

"Meg." he said with a warning.

She glowered at him. "Guy, I know you want to atone for your behavior towards others, but that doesn't mean you should be allowed to simply stick your neck into the noose!"

Guy exhaled. "Perhaps, it's best if you didn't listen on our plans."

"Perhaps it'll be best if I leave you when I bear our son." Guy's head shot up and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm not with child, as I can tell, but please, when you plan and scheme promise me, that you'll remember that I am to bear you child at some point in the future. Do not take any risks that leave us father and husband-less."

Guy took her hand and kissed it. "I promise."

She smiled and stood up. "I shall leave you two, now that I've said my piece."

Meg turned and walked away from them. Robin shook his head. "You're a lucky man Gisbourne."

"Don't I know it." he exhaled and turned to Robin. "Let's defeat the sheriff, but without causing my wife too much alarm or grief."

Robin nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry about the delay. I lost someone close to me, so I didn't have the heart to write for a while. I'm now slowly coming out of the fog, so, I'll need some encouragement to continue. I'm kinda stuck on how Guy and Robin will defeat the sheriff, so, any ideas would be helpful. Preferably a short and quick idea, nothing to complex and something that wouldn't involve prince John.  
I've also got a poll that you guy's really might want to check out.  
**


	18. 17: Night of charades

Chapter seventeen: Night of charades

* * *

 _Two weeks later,_

* * *

"Meg, dearest."

"Don't bother, Guy." She said with a fierce scowl leveled at him. "I disapprove and you know it."

Guy sighed. Meg merely crossed her arms and looked away from him. Since they'd made their final plans, Meg had been downright unreasonable for almost a week. She did not agree with Guy and Robin's plan to become bitter enemies and fight over Guy's property. Somewhere down the line, Robin would become an outlaw and Guy would play the buffoon in his attempts to catch him. it was idiotic and would serve to only cause trouble.

"Meg, we cannot just kill the sheriff, we will lose almost all of his contacts."

"You could take his place."

"They may not confide in me."

"I'm certain you'll find a way to be very persuasive."

"Meg," he pulled her close. "I'm sorry that you don't agree, but this is what Robin and I must do."

She shrugged away from him as she stood up. "Fine." there was a knock at the door and she yelled. "Enter!"

Robin entered, with his friend, Much, in tow. "Good morning!" Much said a little too cheerfully. Meg, disliked him. it was unnatural for a person to be so cheery, especially so early in the morning. "How are you two?"

"I hate him." Meg bites out as she moves towards their bedroom. "I hate people who babble incessantly. One has no business to be so damn happy in this early hour. Unnatural!" she then slams the door to their room.

Guy sighs and addresses them. "I'm well, Meg is…well, still somewhat unpleased."

"Furious!" she shouts through their door upstairs, causing all the men to cringe.

"Sharp ears." Robin observed in a quieter voice.

Guy shoots Robin an apologetic look. "She still hasn't resigned herself to the plan yet."

"I see, I feel for you Gisbourne." he states before shaking his head. "I got the same cold treatment from Marian and her father this morning." He smiles softly. "She is still unmarried though."

Guy nods. "Apparently, according to Meg, she's been harboring affections for someone." Robin looks up, curiosity on his face. "Apparently, he took off for the holy land and she's not quite gotten over him yet."

Robins' eyes widen and he grins. "Really?"

"That's what Meg tells me, but you know, women tell each other everything." He sighs. "Marian's probably been her only true friend, before me."

Robin nods. "Well, I'll win Marian back…one way or another."

"Well," Guy grabs his gloves. "once you're the hero of Nottingham, I think that won't be a difficult accomplishment. Shall we?" he turns back and calls. "Meg, my love, are you ready?"

She comes down the stairs in a beautiful blue dress. She would have looked equally as beautiful, had she still not been scowling.

"Lady Gisbourne," Robin said with a charming smile. "you look positively-

"Stuff it archer boy," she snaps as she ties a silver cloak around her shoulders. "I've not desire to hear any more insincere flattering."

Robin's mouth drops slightly as he stammers out. "I was going to say…fiery."

She narrows her gaze at him. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Meg." Guy says patiently. "Enough. He was trying to pay you a compliment."

"Charm is deceptive." She hitches a shoulder. "Shall we be off this charade?" she inhaled sharply. "I desire to get past this evening as soon as possible."

* * *

Meg's stomach jumped as she glanced around the halls of the grand castle. To most people, this would have been quite a triumph. however, to her, the room still as every bit dark and foreboding as it had when she'd been sold to Guy. She didn't like this castle, nor did she care for the people in it. rich fools who knew nothing better than attempting to act clever while really know nothing about what was going on around them. the sheriff was Satan's right hand man and he wouldn't rest until he'd turned all of Nottingham into his own personal Hell. That man needed to die, regardless of what Guy and Robin said. There was no reason for him to be living.

"What's this, Gisbourne?" she blinked and looked to up see the sheriff was standing behind her chair. He had an angry and confused expression, which he leveled at Guy.

"My wife, Megan." Guy said, a trace of affection in his voice.

"She," the sheriff explained. "was your servant."

"She was." Guy said calmly. "I married her."

"She," she stated. "is present and not a fool."

The sheriff looked at her, slowly for a moment, drawing his gaze up and down her. "We will see, woman."

She held his gaze. "Indeed we will."

He turns and glowers at Guy. "Impertinent, isn't she? In need of a good beating, Gisbourne."

At that moment, Robin approached their table. "Milord," Guy said in a slightly bored tone. "This is Sir Robin of Locksley. He's just returned from the holy land."

She rolled her eyes and turned towards the table. this was going to be a long night, full of lies, trickery and deceit.

* * *

Something was wrong, Guy couldn't prove it, but it was a feeling. Meg was being calm, too calm, considering how angry she'd been with hours ago back home.

Things were going well. the sheriff offered Robin a position on the council, but he'd danced around accepting the offer. The sheriff didn't like Meg, if things got too dangerous, he'd have Robin 'kidnap' Meg for a while. It would also serve to make Guy more hateful towards Robin.

The sheriff, suddenly, began yelling a strange gibberish that sounded like orders. Every man jumped to their feet, hands of their weapons, though unsure about what was happening. Suddenly, he began babbling nonsense. Guy's curiosity heightened to concern as the sheriff's face turning red. He instantly hastened towards the sheriff as he clutched at his heart and fell to the ground! Guy, surged towards the sheriff's body, but something inside told him that it was too late. When he rolled the sheriff over on his back, Guy knew he was dead.

His skin wasn't discolored, nor was there an odor tattling that it was poison. It appeared to be natural causes. His heart gave out him. then, a sick feeling caused Guy to look at Meg. to those who didn't know her, she appeared terribly concerned. But she was his wife and when she looked at him, he saw the truth. she wasn't concerned at all. she was calm and relaxed.

A sick feeling washed over Guy as he realized that his wife was a murderer. He wasn't sure how or when she'd done it, but she'd killed the sheriff.

"Is he dead?" Robin's voice brought him back to life.

Guy thought quickly and pulled his sword, aiming it at Robin. "You." he snarled. "You did this!"

Robin jumped, but caught on. "Gisbourne." He drew a bow and pointed it at Guy. "Relax. I did nothing. Why would I kill the sheriff?"

"He offered to let you in and you turned him down." Guy advanced towards him slowly. "You said he'd regret this. Is it because he wouldn't let those imbecilic thieves free? Did you really think that because he wouldn't let you have your way?"

"They will be set free." Robin declared as he made his way towards to the doors. "I didn't kill the sheriff, but I won't grieve that a tyrant is dead."

"Get him!" Guy shouted as he ran towards him, shouting. "The sheriff may be dead…but I'm not! Those men will hang tomorrow! You mark my words!"

"We'll see Gisbourne," Robin sneered. "we'll see." With that, Robin dashed out of the banquet hall with a dozen guards after him. Guy followed after ordering a few soldiers to escort his wife back to the hall. This night, wouldn't be the same for Guy and Meg. His beloved wife, had committed a murder and now the whole of England was left hanging in the balance.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the delay. My mother has been horribly ill and has almost died twice, so, I wasn't in much of a state to write. She's got a rare condition that drains her body of it's blood cells, platelets and marrow. She's now home ,but may need a transplant, but we won't know for a while. She is getting better though, so now, that things are emotionally lighter at home, I should be able to write a bit more, but, it's going to take some time for me to get back into the swing of things.**

 **A special thanks to everyone for their suggestions, especially Ialwaysquitelikedyou and Sparkly she-demon.  
**


	19. 18: Worth it

Chapter eighteen: Worth it

* * *

Meg's stomach knotted while her heart remained perfectly calm. She sat on the edge of the chair in front of the roaring fire and contemplated the look Guy had given her. There were no if, and's or but's about it, he knew that she'd killed the sheriff.

She'd deliberately defied her husband's wishes and killed the sheriff. She may have wrecked their plans, but her heart refused to allow her to believe that she had done wrong. She loved Guy and upon weighing the balance of how much danger he'd be in, she was certain that he was in less danger now than he would have been several days from now. And God alone would know how long that was going to last for him!

"Meg!" the anger in Guy's voice caused her to jump. She stood up from the chair and turned towards his voice. She trembled slightly. She'd only seen this look of anger on Guy's face once and it had been when he'd killed her father and Robert. Now, that look was being leveled on her.

Luckily, for her, Robin hurried in behind him. Guy slammed the door with a thud before bolting it. "What the hell happened, Gisbourne?" Robin demanded. "The whole thing's gotten out of control now!"

"Don't tell me something I don't already know, Locksley!" Guy snapped at him.

"He just….dies for no reason!" Robin shakes his head. "At least you thought quick enough to accuse me of poisoning him."

"It was no…coincidence." Guy growled out.

Robin frowned. "What are you saying?"

"It's my fault." Meg said calmly, both men looked towards her. Robin's face was tinted with confusion, a nice contrast to Guy's anger. "I killed the sheriff."

"What?" Robin was shocked. "How?"

"I used poison and sought an herb woman's help. She gave me something to 'addle' his mind, so, he'd appear mad."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Guy demanded as he stomped towards her. "Do you?"

She nodded. "Yes….I do." Guy grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, causing her to cry. "Guy! Please!"

"Gisbourne!" Robin warned him firmly.

"Damn you Meg!"

"Please!" she begged. "I may be with child!" Those words froze him in place. Anger was still on his face. "I'm not certain, but…I won't know for a while."

"Did you," he bit out. "plan this?"

"Plan what?"

"Telling me…that you may bear our child, after murdering the sheriff, in hopes that it'd stay my anger?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Then why tell me?!" he demanded. "Why?"

"I didn't…want them injured. I knew you'd be angry, but…I trusted that you wouldn't hurt me." she bit her lip and reminded him softly. "You promised me."

"You disrespected my wishes." He snapped. "You swore to obey me! I asked you to keep out of this! Why did you do this!?"

"God!" she shouted. "You really don't understand, do you?!" This fury startled him for a moment. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shouted. "You're all I have Guy! Literally! Don't you understand how terrified I am? I could have lost you!? And I couldn't have that!"

"Meg!"

"Guy! I told you before! I'm a dark, fallen woman."

He groaned. "Damn you Meg! You are not!"

"I am!" she shouted back. "I needed to pay you back."

He frowned at her. "You owe me nothing!"

"I owe you everything!" she declared. "you saved me from so many things. Slavery, my father, my rapist, poverty and a life full of despair. I could not stand by and watch you sacrifice yourself and risk your life to protect someone who did not deserve to live."

"And what if," he asked coldly. "I have to execute you…and our unborn child because you murdered the sheriff?"

She was silent before saying. "it was worth it. You'll be free and safer than you would have been if the sheriff were alive. I, in all good conscience would understand you and…I wouldn't blame you for following the law."

* * *

Guy was stunned by his wife's actions and equally stunned by her words. He'd threatened her with death, but she was so sure that she'd saved his life that she was willing to die. He was at a loss. He had no idea what to do now.

"Go upstairs." He said quietly, he couldn't concentrate with her staring at him like that. "Robin and I have plans to make."

She blinked. "But, Guy, I-

"You will go upstairs," he ordered. "or I will lock you upstairs. Now go!"

She flinched a little, but nodded. "Alright, I will." She passed him by, but paused slightly behind him. "Guy, I know I disobeyed you, but I did what I did because I love you."

He exhaled and crossed his arms, "I'm aware of that Meg," he turned towards her. "but that doesn't make things any easier for me. Now, please, go." She did as he asked this time without a word. He waited for their door to shut before turning towards Robin. "Now, what do we do?"

"First, let me say that's quite a woman Gisbourne." Robin said quietly. "Taking a risk like that just to ensure that you'd be safe."

"To ensure I'd be safe, or put me in further harm's way?" he questioned. "She didn't think!"

"She did, but women think about things we men don't care to think about. The emotional side of things, we think of the practicality and forgo any thoughts of danger. They don't." he crossed his arms. "You've hinted at a few of the things your wife endured, but you left out the extreme abuse. Had I known, I would have had you leave her behind." Guy looked up and glowered at Robin. "Her love and devotion to you made things turn out this way, while unfortunately; there is a beauty to what has happened here tonight."

Guy exhaled. "We need to plan; things are going to happen tonight."

Robin nodded. "Just, don't be too hard on her when I leave."

"I've never hurt her and I don't intend to start now." Guy cleared his throat. "Now, may I suggest a jail break tonight or tomorrow morning? Otherwise, your friends are going to swing."

"I say tomorrow morning. The guards will probably be thick around the castle, especially with the soldiers."

Guy nodded. "I'll have them out searching the woods for you during the execution. That way, you'll only have a few guards to contend with."

Robin nodded. "Good."

The two of them talked long into the night, planning each detail. Guy was focused, but Meg's face was forever in the back of his mind. Once they were certain about everything, Robin took his leave, planning on hiding out in Guy's barn for the night. No one was certain to look for him there.

Guy climbed the stairs and entered their bedchambers. Meg was in bed, the covers drawn up to her chin, sound asleep. She'd left the candle on his nightstand burning. He walked to his side of the bed and undressed slowly, watching her sleep. She looked sweet, innocent and angelic. What vexed him was that in spite of what had happened, he still loved her.

Meg stirred in her sleep, whimpering slightly, a pained expression on her face. He dropped his shirt on the floor and got under the covers. Meg had been hurt, he knew that and he'd been the only person for her in her entire life. Robin's words slowly started to make sense, especially when Meg let out a cry.

Instinctively, he reached for her hand and shushed her gently. "I'm here Meg." she was prone to these nightmares occasionally. "I'm here." She squirmed a bit, but slowly as he soothed her, she slowly started to settle down. Little by little, she slowly relaxed and went back into a peaceful sleep.

She turned and sprawled over him. He exhaled deeply and stroked her head, which was upon his chest. "What am I going to do with you, my love?" She may have their child in her womb, but neither of them were in a safe position now. "What am I going to do?"


	20. 19: Tears always win

Chapter nineteen: Tears always win

* * *

The sound of someone banging at their door caused Meg and Guy to jump awake. She was startled for a moment, but was instantly distracted when she noticed that her husband had his arms around her shoulder.

"Stay here." He ordered as he got out of bed, throwing his shirt on over his pants. He grabbed his sword and hurried out of the room.

Meg jumped out the bed and began scrambling into something a bit more appropriate. She found her robe, slippers and a net for her hair. After putting the items on, she hurried towards the stairs. She peered over the rail to see armed men talking to Guy. He nodded at the men and said. "I'll be out directly."

He shut the door and turned towards her, but addressed Thornton while studying her briefly. "Thornton, make sure that some food is packed, water in my canteen and that Thunder is saddled and ready to go."

Thornton nodded. "I will."

She held her breath as Guy looked upwards towards her. He exhaled, shook his head slightly and moved up the stairs. "Guy?" she asked shakily. "What's going on?"

"A lot." He exhaled. "Robin broke the men out of the jail and no one was harmed in the escape." He sighed. "I expect he'll report here in a few hours, but, you'll have to inform him that Prince John has summoned me to the palace. I have to leave within the hour."

The blood drained out of her face and she grasped the rail. "No." her face must have grown pale, for Guy's pace began to quicken. She began shaking as she sank to the ground. "This is…all my fault."

"Probably," he said in a light, almost dismissive, borderline amused tone, as he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "but, let's not jump to conclusions so soon."

"You warned me." she shook her head. "And I didn't listen."

"Stupid girl, when have you ever listened to me?" he had the audacity to smile at her as he set her on the bed and sat beside her. "Listen to me," he reached for her hand and rubbed his finger over her thumb. "I don't blame you."

"But, it's my fault!" she proclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes. "I put you in this position." Guy grabbed a hold of her chin, turned her to face him and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Meg jerked away and stared at him in amazement. "What are you doing?"

"What I'm obliged to do." He stroked her cheek. "Love you."

She shook her head. "Guy," this wasn't sinking in. "you're…not making much sense, what I did-

"Meg, I've told you before, that I will always love you. And… I need to apologize for how I behaved towards you last night."

She shook her head as her mouth dropped in shock. "I don't understand. What, what are you talking about?"

"I handled you badly." He began to explain. "I was angry and I-

"You had every right to be angry with me!" she stammered as she shook her head. "Why are you-

"I swore to you that I'd never hurt you and last night, I shook you."

"It's alright."

"No Meg, it's not alright." He said firmly. "It's never been alright to treat a woman like that, especially my wife. I know, it is hard for you to comprehend, but I pray that one day you will. In part, I blame the abuse you've endured, making it difficult for you to understand why this behavior is wrong."

"You swore you'd never hurt me….you've kept that promise Guy."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so, but I can do better, because you deserve so much better."

"But Guy, -

Guy let out a groan and kissed her again, the passion apparent behind his actions. He broke the kiss just to say. "On your back, wife." He kissed her again. "I'm weary of this conversation."

She rolled her eyes and obliged him, pulling him on top of her. "As you wish, oaf."

* * *

Meg sniffed and crossed her arms as Guy led thunder out of the barn. He glanced at her and smiled, his eyes running appreciatively over her body. She flushed and shook her head. "Husband." She hadn't even bothered getting dressed, for fear of wasting a single moment with him. Her body still tingled from his passionate attentions. She refused to think about how it could have been the last time for her to enjoy his attentions. They'd probably already shared their last meal together.

He chuckled. "I apologize," he stepped forward, placing a hand on her waist. "you're so beautiful, my love." He inhaled before saying gently. "Meg, should something happen-

"Don't say that."

"Meg, I must." He inhaled again. "Please, don't blame yourself, for anything. Do you understand me? Don't, sink into despair; you shall have to be strong for our child."

"I cannot bear," tears puddle in her eyes. "to think that…I may lose you."

He nodded. "I know, I know." he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I'll never lose you Meg, you'll always be with me, regardless of what happens." He kissed her brow before pulling away. "I must go."

She trembled and stepped towards thunder as he mounted his horse. "Guy….what do I tell our child should….should I tell them that…you bought me?"

Guy hesitated for a moment, before leaning forward and placing his gloved hand on her stomach. "Yes." He held her gaze as he nodded. "You tell them, that I wanted you, more than any other woman I'd ever beheld. So I bought you, that way no other man on this earth could ever possess you." she trembled and gripped his hand as his eyes blaze. "And you'll always be mine, for all eternity."

"Oh Guy!" he leaned down and kissed her deeply. This kiss was so passionate that it was more appropriate for their bedchambers instead of being on their porch steps. Meg gripped him tightly with her hands, stretching on tiptoe losing herself in her husband.

A closing door caused Guy to break the kiss. He exhaled, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you." he whispered as he caressed her face softly.

She gripped his hand as he whispered back. "I love you too."

He kissed her brow one last time before straightening up. "I must go now." He cleared his throat and turned towards their porch. It was Thornton, who now looked uncomfortable as he approached Guy to hand him his supplies. "Thank you."

"Take care, Sir."

Guy smiled fondly at him before saying. "Take care of her for me, will you Thornton?" Meg's heart crumbled. "I've trusted you with many things, but, nothing as priceless as her. Will you take care of her for me?"

Thornton nodded. "I swear it."

With that, Guy kicked thunder into a canter and headed out of the yard. Meg gasped and gripped a porch support to keep from flying after him and begging him not to go. Do anything, but go. Take her and their child and go anywhere, but don't go to Prince John. Thousands of thoughts were swirling throughout her mind that hadn't dared to make their way to her mouth when he was here. Now, that he was gone, all these thoughts came to her mind now.

"Meg," Thornton said gently. "you must come inside." He began guiding her into the house. "It's been almost an hour."

She blinked. "Hour? No, it surely cannot be. Guy just left but a moment ago."

He sighed. "I do not think, your mind has grasped what has happened. I left you a while ago to give you a moment of privacy. But I assure you, you've been standing there an hour." He seated her before the fire and draped a cloak over her. "I'll fetch you something to eat."

Meg's mind reeled. What was going on with her? She'd heard of people losing their minds, was she losing hers? Naturally, it wouldn't be a surprise to her. She'd endured so much and losing her husband might be the final snap to her sanity.

The door opened and shut, but she couldn't even be bothered to turn her head to see who'd entered their house. "Hello." The cheerful tone announced that it was Robin. "Where's Gisbourne?" At the mention of Gisbourne, the tears that she'd done so well at holding back, bubbled forth like an unplugged fountain and began coming forth is streams. Poor Robin stood there in baffled confusion as she cried. "What did I say?"

Meg turned to Robin, tears streaming down her cheeks and wailed. "I've murdered…my husband!"


End file.
